


Imperio

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Byclair, Everybody is a wizard, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff/Gryffindor, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, I don't know the ship name heck, Idk I really wanted to do a Hogwarts au, M/M, Magic stuff I guess, Maxtin?, Mileven, Ravenclaw, Slow Burn, Slytherin, ravenclaw/gryffindor, we're gonna have to work hard for these ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Imperius Curse (Imperio): places the victim completely under the caster's controlMike first saw her on the platform at King's Cross and ever since he's been under her spell.Hogwarts AU telling the lives of Will, Lucas, Dustin, Max, Mike and Eleven as they navigate their awkward teen years at Hogwarts. But not everything is plain sailing... suspicions arise that there may be a plot to bring Voldemort back. And Brenner is behind it.Featuring shady politicians, awkward teen romances and magic.





	1. Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still going to be set in the 80s because why not. (Also we're just going to ignore that in canon they're American but let's pretend they're British because Hogwarts)
> 
> Also I'll do a few chapters on each year but some years may have more chapters than others. I'm still not too sure how it's going to go but I'm excited.

**First Year: September, 1982**

 

"You've got everything?" Mrs Wheeler was checking Mike's trunk on the platform at King's Cross. It was 10:53, the Hogwarts Express would leave at 11:00. Mike rolled his eyes, he didn't see why his mother was fussing so much. Nancy was already in 5th year and a newly appointed Ravenclaw Prefect. It's not like he was the first one off to Hogwarts.

"Mum, I'll be fine. Nancy will look out for me." It was a lie. Mike was absolutely terrified. Nancy had said she'd look out for him but he knew deep down she was embarrassed by her dorky younger brother. 

Nancy had already boarded the train with her friend Barbara while Mike was saying goodbye to his parents. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a girl being reprimanded by a man in a smart suit. He thought he recognised the man from the Quibbler; he worked for the Ministry of Magic. Mike didn't know he had a daughter. For a brief moment her eyes met his and then darted away. She's...pretty. Mike blushed. Had he really just thought that?

"Mike? Michael are you listening to me?" He teared his eyes away from the girl and met his mother's.

"Sorry."

He pretended to listen to his mother's speech about sending owls, getting good grades but also having fun. However, he couldn't shake the image of that girl. How miserable she had looked and not in the "I'm going to miss my family" kind of way but more..."I need to escape" kind of way. 

"Goodbye Mike, we'll see you at Christmas. Write to us!" His mother picked up his youngest sister and began waving frantically as he lugged his heavy trunk into the train. His father nodded a goodbye, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Mike waved back from the window of the train door, dreading the moment he'd have to actually find a seat. The Hogwarts Express lurched forward and his parents on the platform got smaller and smaller.

 He breathed out and began making his way through the carriages trying to find one that was empty or at least not too busy. Eventually he found one towards the back with only one boy in it. 

"Oh, uh hello." Mike nervously said, he wasn't so great at meeting new people. "Can I sit here?" He pointed to the empty seats across from the boy. 

He nodded and held out his hand. "I'm Will Byers."

"Mike Wheeler." He shook the small boy's hand.

"Wheeler? Is your sister Nancy Wheeler?" Will asked.

Mike was surprised, people knew his sister?

"Uh yeah?"

"My older brother Jonathan is in the same year. Different house but they get along. Heard she was dating the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Steve Harrington."

"What? She didn't tell me that." Mike couldn't believe it. His sister had a boyfriend?

"Oh, I'm sorry she probably wanted to tell you herself." Will looked ashamed but Mike smiled.

"No it's ok. She probably won't speak to me at school. Told me I'm too embarrassing or whatever. That's why I'm sat alone."

"Jonathan said he'd sit with me but I told him I wanted to make friends my own way." Will smiled back.

The two boys spent most the journey talking about random things and getting to know each other. All fear of starting a new school had faded away. It was as if they were old friends despite only knowing each other for a few hours. When the trolley came round, the boys put their money together to buy some pumpkin pasties, a chocolate frog and some Bertie Bots every flavour beans. It was a mini feast within their compartment.

"Ah shit." A voice came from down the train and a chocolate frog jumped through the window and into their compartment.

"What?" Mike jumped. Suddenly two other boys appeared, bickering about the chocolate frog.

"Shit Lucas it's getting away!"

"Dustin I told you not to open it until we were sat down."

Mike reached out and caught the frog, earning him an applause from the three other boys watching him.

"Hey, thanks." The boy called Dustin opened the door and sat down in the empty seat next to Mike. He took the frog and stuffed it in his mouth. "I'm Dustin by the way." He held out his hand.

"Mike." Mike returned the gesture.

"This is Lucas," Dustin pointed to the other boy who raised a hand in greeting. "And you are?"

"Oh, Will. Will Byers." Will picked up the packet of jelly beans. "Would you like a bean? I got bogey last time so hopefully you'll get an actual sweet flavour."

"Don't mind if I do." Dustin gladly took a jelly bean and ate it. A look of utter disgust appeared moments later. "Ah shit."

"What'd you get?" Mike laughed at his expression.

"Mud. Seriously who thought those were a good idea?"

For some reason, the other two boys had decided to join Will and Mike for the remainder of the trip to Hogwarts.

When the train finally pulled up at Hogsmede station, a large man bellowed at them. "Firs' years this way!" He was bigger than anyone Mike and ever seen, but he was in no way intimidating. Actually, the man looked rather friendly.

All four crammed into a boat together, the nerves building as the castle came into view.

The next few minutes were a blur. They were suddenly being ushered up the stair case to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. Will suddenly grabbed Mike's robe. "I'm scared. What if, what if we're all in different houses? I know we only just met but you guys are really cool and I was hoping we'd become friends."

"Hey," Mike reassured the boy. "Even if we're not in the same house we'll still see each other. A different tie colour can't stop us being friends."

The doors to the hall opened. The room was silent as everyone watched the fresh faced first years looked around in awe. Mike however avoided looking at the people, there were too many eyes and he felt like they were all on him.

The nervous first years gathered in a clump at the front of the hall, before the tattered hat on a stool. The headmaster Dumbledore had given a speech, welcoming them all to Hogwarts, but all of Mike's attention was on the hat. He didn't think he belonged anywhere, and the fear was building inside him.

Professor McGonagall (as she had introduced herself a few moments ago) unrolled a bit of parchment and cleared her throat. All eyes were on her as she was about to call the first name. 

"Eleven Brenner."

 


	2. The Sorting

"Eleven Brenner." 

The small girl Mike had seen at the station made her way to the stool. She had quite short hair for a girl and she looked tired. But her uniform was to the best quality. It was strange, her tired, worn down appearance completely contrasted her perfect condition robes. It just didn't make sense.

Whispers began to spread throughout the hall. From what Mike could work out, she really was the daughter of that politician - the Minister of Magic to be precise. But she was actually an adoptive child, which would explain why he didn't have a wife or her mother with him at the station. Or why perhaps her brown eyes and petite frame didn't match the large, stone cold exterior of Martin Brenner.

 She sat expectantly on the stool, looking up at the hat placed atop her head. The hat waited a moment and then shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire table errupted in cheers and an older boy - who Will had pointed out as Steve Harrington, ruffled her hair as she sat down at their table.

Mike found himself longing to be Gryffindor, he didn't know why. 

Will was up next, glancing at Jonathan at the Slytherin table. He sat down and almost immediately after the hat touched his head it shouted out:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Will wasn't surprised, he knew that was where he belonged. He could see Jonathan smiling and with a nervous glance back at Mike, Will went to join the other Badgers.

One by one the first years were called up, each time the houses bursting out into cheers whenever a new member joined their table.

Dustin had been the next of the boys to be sorted. The hat took the longest for him. He was loyal and brave, but he was also smart and valued knowledge. At last the hat revealed that Dustin was indeed:

"RAVENCLAW!"

"What? Cool." Dustin seemed surprised but excitedly joined the others.

Lucas looked at Mike, both boys were nervous seeing their new friends separated already.

"Lucas Sinclair." McGonagall read out and Lucas, after smiling apologetically at Mike, left to sit on the stool.

Without much thought the hat screamed out:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Mike was shocked. Everything he'd heard about Slytherins from Nancy told him they were mean and cruel. Yet Lucas was none of those things. The other boy looked... upset? No wonder because the other houses all booed whenever anyone got sorted into Slytherin. Well, the Gryffindor house did. He decided then and there that he would make an extra effort to stay friends with Lucas. Having hate from the other houses can't be easy so he knew he needed to be there for the other boy.

"Michael Wheeler."

This was it. He was the last to be sorted, everyone's eyes were on him. His heart was pounding. He didn't belong here, he didn't fit any of these houses. The hat will expose him and he'll be thrown out of Hogwarts and have to go to some Muggle school or something.

Hesitantly, he sat down, the hat was placed on top of his head. He could hear it mumbling to himself. The suspense was killing Mike.

"Hmmmm..." The hat said and Mike could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted at last. 

Hufflepuff? Mike looked over to the table and saw Will waving excitedly. Hey, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. At least he had a friend in the same house. He looked over at Dustin and then at Lucas. It's not like he'd never see them again, Nancy said the classes are mixed houses so he's bound to be in some lessons. 

After the feast, the prefect took them to their dormitory. It was near the kitchens which was kind of cool. Will made sure to write down the password because he knew he'd forget it.

The common room was warm and cosy, with a fire burning in the middle. Up in the dorms the beds were a golden colour to match the house colours. There, Will and Mike found their trunks along with their new ties and scarfs in the yellow and black striped pattern. Will's bed was next to Mike's and they were sharing the room with 2 other boys named Thomas and Henry. They were nice enough, but Mike found himself already missing the playful banter of Dustin and Lucas.

The head boy this year was Hufflepuff so he came in to greet the new first years. It was nice to have someone make you feel welcome, being away from home for the first time was quite daunting.

Laying in bed that night, Mike couldn't help but think of the girl- Eleven he'd found out was her name. He secretly hoped they'd have a lesson with the Gryffindors so he could see her again. Will was already lightly snoring so Mike decided it was probably time he tried to sleep. But he couldn't. He felt excited and overwhelmed. So many emotions rushing in at once. Hogwarts...he was _actually_ here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I need to give an explanation for the houses I chose (at the end of the day it's just my opinion and they aren't vital to the story anyway but yeah )
> 
> Eleven (Gryffindor) = because she's so brave and strong. She had to endure so much at that lab but she didn't let it break her and idk I think that's some Gryffindor bravery
> 
> Will (Hufflepuff) = do I need an explanation? He's so loyal and sweet and caring and yeah. Definitely Hufflepuff.
> 
> Dustin (Ravenclaw) = I had sooooo much trouble deciding Dustin's house but ultimately I decided on Ravenclaw because he's the one searching for the answers (curiosity door anyone?) And he's so smart and seems to know answers to things no one else does (like the compasses)
> 
> Lucas (Slytherin) = I feel like I'm gonna get hate for this but I honestly think he's Slytherin. I'm a slytherin myself so it's in no way an insult to him he's one of my faves. He's so cunning and calculated with plans but has that Slytherin loyalty where he looks out for him and his friends whereas a Hufflepuff might be more loyal to others. Slytherins are more selective on that loyalty which I definitely believe Lucas is. Some people like to put the "bad" characters in Slytherin but I don't see Lucas as bad and I want to show that Slytherins can be good because just look at Lucas.
> 
> Mike (Hufflepuff) = Mike is so sweet and caring about his friends like this boy just screams Hufflepuff. He literally found a girl in the woods and his first reaction was to save her and look after her. If that's not Hufflepuff behaviour than idk what is.


	3. I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good

**November, 1982**

Mike was settling in to life at Hogwarts. In October it had been Lucas' 12th birthday so - as the kitchen was so close to their common room, Mike and Will had asked the house elves if they could have a cake for him. 

The Hufflepuffs had herbology with the Ravenclaws and potions with the Slytherins. At breaks, all four boys would meet in the courtyard together. Sure they had friends in their respective houses, but they still wanted to hang out with each other. Most friendship groups around school were single house, but they were instead an odd combination of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. It shouldn't work...but it did. 

The only class with Gryffindor was defense against the dark arts, and Mike found himself sat behind the Brenner girl. Ok, he maybe did that on purpose...

He watched in awe as Eleven cast spells, she seemed to be really good at protecting herself from curses, which only made Mike more concerned. She shouldn't need to but it looked as if she'd been practising these. It made his heart ache. Imagining what awful things happened behind closed doors.

Mike noticed how after class, she would walk alone, not really fitting in with the other Gryffindors. Something inside of him wanted to reach out to her but for whatever reason he knew he couldn't.

"Mike? Mike?" Will's voice pulled him out his thoughts. 

"Hmm?" He pulled his eyes away from the Gryffindor and looked at his friend.

"You ok? You were staring at that Gryffindor." 

"Oh, no. It's...it's nothing." He blushed and shoved his bag over his shoulders. "Let's go I'm starving. Hopefully Lucas and Dustin will save us a seat at lunch." Mike quickly left the classroom leaving Will to follow after him.

* * *

 

"No, absolutely not." Will said in a hushed whisper, glancing around to check no one had heard. "Are you crazy? We'll get detention for sure."

"Aw mate come on." Dustin smiled. "It'll be a laugh."

"Sneaking about at night? To do what exactly?"

"Right so I was snooping around in Filch's office," Dustin began.

"A perfectly innocent activity," Mike said sarcastically.

"Ok so I had to go in there for a detention because apparently experimenting in potions is "not allowed" can you believe this shit?" Mike remembered that Nancy had said the new potions master Snape was way worse than Slughorn. Sadly Slughorn had resigned just last year, he would have loved Dustin experimenting. But Snape...not so much. "Anyway,"

"You've already had a detention?" Will couldn't believe it. They'd been here a few months and already Dustin was getting into trouble. 

"Yes, keep up. Anyway I looked in one of his drawers - yes Will I know but just let me finish." Will had opened his mouth to protest at Dustin's clear lack of regard for authority but the Ravenclaw shut him off.

"I was snooping and found this map. I don't know what's on it, I can't open it but I'm sure I can figure it out."

"A map?" Mike put his sandwich down. "Why would we risk detention for a map?"

"Because it was in the 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous' drawer. Think of the possibilities!" Lucas whispered excitedly. Clearly he and Dustin were on the same page about this.

"I don't know..." Mike grimaced. Last thing he needed was for Nancy to rat on him getting detention. "It says it's dangerous."

"Oh that's just Filch trying to scare people. How can a map be dangerous?" Dustin rolled his eyes.

"You Hufflepuffs." Lucas rolled his eyes. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Mike and Will looked at each other. They supposed it could be fun. And Lucas had a point: how could a map be dangerous? There was probably nothing on it anyway but it would please Dustin. Plus someone had to make sure those two didn't kill themselves. They nodded to each other.

"Alright. We're in." Mike said.

* * *

 The boys arranged to meet just outside the Great Hall and then they would make their way to Filch's office. He must be in his room or wherever that horrible little man goes at night with his cat.

"Lumos"

Mike and Will snuck out the portrait hole and down the halls taking care to keep the light from their wands away from the portraits on the walls - last thing they needed was one of them to shout about students out of bed.

Luckily, Lucas and Dustin were already waiting for them.

"Do you know where Filch is?" Mike asked Dustin as they huddled in the shadows. "We really don't need him catching us."

"He's usually on patrol at night, but you can hear him coming. Always talking to that cat of his." Dustin began to walk up the stairs. "Come on then." He signalled to the others to follow.

Filch's office was easy enough to find, it was the getting in that was tricky. But Dustin had clearly been paying attention in charms.

"Alohomora." He whispered, pointing his wand at the door.

"Nice one!" Lucas patted Dustin's shoulder excitedly.

They crept inside and Dustin told everyone to split up. "I can't remember where the drawer is but it's labelled "confiscated and highly dangerous" so just look for that." He whispered and murmurs of "lumos" could be heard as the boys lit up their wands.

"Is this it?" Mike whispered opening the drawer and pulling out a bit of parchment.

"That's it!" Dustin ran over and took the map from Mike. The boys huddled together and looked at it, excitement building. 

"I wonder what it actually does." Will questioned.

"We'll just have to see-"

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" 

The boys all jumped to see Peeves the troublesome poltergeist. He was always causing havoc and even the teachers couldn't control him. Well, everyone but McGonagall.

"Shit, Peeves." Dustin shoved the map into his robes.

Peeves began singing a song about a Ravenclaw with a foul mouth and the boys made to run.

However, they ran right into Filch, the noise from Peeves alerting him to the 4 boys' presence.

"Aha!" He caught Will by the scruff of his neck and the others stopped.

"Will!" Lucas shouted.

Another pair of footsteps walked around the corner, followed by a lighter pair of footsteps.

"What's all this ruckus?" It was Professor McGonagall who had a grip on the arm of Eleven. Mike's heart began to race and he was thankful it was so dark otherwise the blush on his face wouldn't have been easy to hide.

"Ah McGonagall, I caught these hooligans sneaking around at night. Up to no good no doubt." He still had a grip on Will.

"You're in luck. I caught this one," she gestured to Eleven, "outside the Great Hall. These boys can join her for detention tomorrow night."

"Night detention?" Dustin blurted out, then instantly regretted it. She might not be his head of house, but McGonagall still had a lot of power over him.

"Yes Mr Henderson. In the forbidden forest with Hagrid."

"Can't I just write an essay for transfiguration?" 

"Enough." She snapped. "Now I want all of you to return to your dormitories this instant. It's time you learn that here at Hogwarts we don't take kindly to cheek Mr Henderson."

Mike's eyes briefly met Eleven's, much like that time at King's Cross. He looked down, trying to hide the smile he felt creeping on his face. He may have detention, but Eleven would be there. He felt oddly excited about it.

 


	4. Marauders' Map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere that J.K Rowling said Fred and George most likely were trying out different phrases to open the marauders map and it would give them clues when they got close so yeah... I rolled with that idea

Detention wasn't so bad. They'd mostly all walked in silence, Hagrid pointing out facts that didn't exactly make them feel better, talking about all the dangerous things that lived in the forest.

Eleven walked behind the boys, not quite feeling like she fit in. There was an awkward atmosphere in the air but Mike felt a strange longing to talk to her - about anything.

He stopped and pretended to tie his shoe so he would fall back to walk with Eleven. She glanced at him but didn't say anything. Mike opened his mouth to say something and then decided not to. _You're such a dork Mike,_ he told himself. _Say something, anything_.

"I'm, I'm Mike." He held out his hand and she looked at it before hesitantly shaking it.

"Eleven." Her voice was quiet and unsure.

"It's a strange name, if you don't mind me saying." Mike instantly regretted that, he probably made her feel weird.

"Yeah I guess it is." She looked at him, he couldn't recognise the expression on her face. "I've never been fond of it."

"Do you have a nickname? What do your friends call you?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No..." She shook her head. "No, I don't... don't have friends." Eleven looked away, almost... ashamed.

"You could be our friend?" Mike smiled, trying to read her expression. "We could call you El, short for Eleven?"

"Friends?" She allowed herself a small smile.

"Yeah." 

Eleven met his eyes in the darkness of the forest and they stopped walking.

"I'd like that." She whispered. "Very much."

"What're you two doin' back 'ere." Hagrid shone the lantern in their faces and signalled them to catch up with the others.

* * *

It took a while for El to fully fit in with the group. She clashed with Lucas which was only natural, there was a rivalry between the two houses. But eventually he had accepted her as one of them and by Christmas they were acting like old friends. She would join them at breakfast and lunch when the table rules were less strict and they would all eat together. Eleven was actually kind of funny, she got used to the boys and would occasionally crack out a joke, Mike laughing harder than the others.

Mike soon realised he had a crush on Eleven, but they had become such good friends that he felt weird about it. Instead he decided that it was probably best to hide those feelings, he didn't want to scare her away.

The Christmas holidays were the longest 2 weeks of his life. Mike was eager to get back to Hogwarts and see his friends - but mostly El again. Nancy had embarrassed him by asking Mike at the table Christmas day how his "girlfriend" was doing. She'd seen them walking around school and she could tell her brother was crushing hard on the girl. Mike however spat back about how Steve was, causing their family to look at Nancy. He'd been in trouble with her for that one.

When the boys reunited at school, it had been as if they'd never left. Each boy had an exciting tale about their holiday. Even Will, who Mike had learnt didn't have much money, had had a cosy Christmas with his mother and brother. All that was except El. She'd stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays.

"It was nice actually. There were only a few of us so we had Christmas dinner around the table with Dumbledore and a few other teachers." She poked her cereal with her spoon, her voice unconvincing.

"Maybe next year...you could join my family?" 

El lifted her head, "You have no idea how much I'd like that." Mike grinned. "But I can't. My father would never...it wouldn't be possible."

Mike's smile faded. "It'd be no trouble, honestly."

She simply gave him a sad smile. "Sometimes there are things you can't change Mike."

He nodded in understanding, still wishing she didn't have to spend Christmas alone. Maybe next year he would tell his parents he wanted to stay, he could keep her company.

* * *

**March, 1983**

Lucas and Will were locked in a game of Wizard chess, and Dustin was still trying to sort out the map. It had been almost 4 months since they'd found it and still nothing. The weather had begun to get warmer so the boys sat beneath a tree outside near the lake on Saturday. Mike was trying to catch up with some charms homework and tried to levitate an apple - to no success.

Eleven found them and collapsed on to her back next to Mike, looking up at the sky.

"Haven't you figured that map out yet?" El asked Dustin as she stretched her arms out above her head making eye contact with Mike and they smiled at each other, a blush creeping on his face.

"It's hard alright? I managed to get a little bit and the map seems to be prompting but it's not easy. I'm a ravenclaw but I'm not Merlin." Dustin threw his hands up in frustration.

 Will and Lucas began laughing, momentarily forgetting their chess game as the entire group burst out laughing at Dustin's comparison.

After a while, Eleven, Will and Lucas went to stretch their legs and walked around the edge of the lake.

Dustin noticed Mike looking at Eleven as they walked away. "Mate, you're staring."

Mike tore his eyes away, "What?"

"You fancy El. It's so obvious." Dustin was tapping the paper absentmindedly with his wand.

"Whatever." Mike mumbled. "She's cool. And funny, not to mention brave but she's my friend. But swear you won't tell Lucas or Will I said those things about her. They'll never let me live it down.

"I solemnly swear I won't tell anyone." Dustin laughed, continuing to tap his wand against the map. Suddenly, a pattern began to emerge on the paper.

"Guys! Come here!" He shouted, jumping up as his friends came running over.

"That must be it, well, nearly it!" Dustin showed them the map. "When I tapped the map and said something along the lines of "I solemnly swear" it started to show parts."

"So what's your plan now Mr Merlin?" Lucas grinned. "Keep saying random words until it works?"

"Well yeah." Dustin was completely serious. "Whoever created this was clearly a genius and from what I gather they were all about pranks and mischief. So I guess just saying some things along those lines."

Will and El exchanged confused glances while Lucas rolled his eyes. Mike leaned in and watched Dustin tap the map with his wand.

He cleared his throat. "I solemnly swear to make mischief." They all waited, something was appearing on the map.

"Mr Moony would like to congratulate Mr Henderson on getting his large nose stuck in other people's businesses. Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony and would like to add that Mr Henderson is one nosy git." Dustin read out. "Shit. I don't really have a big nose do I?"

The boys and El burst out laughing. 

"It's obviously charmed to insult people trying to get in." Lucas said between laughter.

"Wait there's more: Mr Padfoot thinks Mr Henderson is up to no good and should quite while he's ahead." Dustin smiled. "Thats it!" He kissed the map and held up his wand.

"Dustin wha-" Will said but was cut off by Dustin's confident declaration.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

They crowded round to watch the map spring to life:

**Messrs**

**MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT & PRONGS **

**are proud to present:**

_**The Marauder's Map** _

 

 "The Marauder's Map?" Dustin grinned. "This is so cool."

"Open it then." Lucas nudged him, eager to see what was inside.

"Holy shit." Dustin said in awe as he saw the little footprints moving about the page.

"Is that?" Will leaned over Lucas' shoulder to get a better look.

"You can see where everyone at Hogwarts is." 

"Hey it's us." Mike pointed to the huddle of feet out by the lake with their names surrounding it.

"Why would someone make this?" El looked confused. "Why would you need to know where everyone is?"

Dustin shrugged but Lucas answered, "Clearly if you were planning on some mischief you could sneak out without getting caught because you'd know where everyone is. And look, secret passages? Think of what we could do!"

"I don't know guys, it sounds a little shifty." Will looked apprehensive.

"Relax, we're not going to go take down the Ministry of Magic. It's just a map of Hogwarts." Lucas patted Will on the back jokingly.

"Come on we should go. They're going to be serving dinner soon." Mike pulled his watch out of his jean pocket. 

They walked back up to the castle, Dustin shoving the map in the back of his jeans and pulling his jumper down over his pocket to hide it.

* * *

The final few months went by in a blur: Ravenclaw had won the house cup and Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup (Mike almost vomited when he saw Nancy kiss Steve to congratulate him for winning the game). The boys hadn't used the map all that much, mostly just to sneak out and meet up at night. But there wasn't much they could use it for, it mostly went forgotten, tucked amongst Dustin's belongings.

The final train ride home after the end of year feast was one of dread. Sure they'd all been separated at Christmas but that was only two weeks. It wouldn't be until September that they saw each other again. A lot could change over those 2 months. Mike was mostly worried about El. Would she come back and realise how uncool he was and leave to make new friends? He dreaded to think about how she would be spending the summer. From what he knew, her adoptive father wasn't the kindest man in the world, the adoption itself being another publicity stunt to gain votes.

When the train finally pulled up back in London, the boys pulled El in for a group hug. Promises were made to send owls about their summers and to keep in touch. At long last they separated and rejoined their families. Nancy had already said goodbye to Steve, still embarrassed around her parents about him. She was busy talking about how her O.W.Ls went when Mike finally joined his family. 

His mother smothered him with questions about his year even though she'd already heard about it at Christmas. With one last glance he saw El stood solemnly at the station being what looked like reprimanded by Brenner. She'd only just got back and yet he already seemed inconvenienced by her.

Mike felt something lurch in his heart watching the sight but before he knew it, she had been dragged away. He wouldn't see or hear from her until September.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first year is over. I wanted to make this one a little more detailed because it's setting everything up. I'll probably only have 2 chapters per year now (before and after Christmas) and maybe some chapters about summer holidays?
> 
> Don't worry the marauders map will be back, it'll become important later (you'll see)


	5. I know it sounds crazy...

**Second Year: 1983**

 

"How was your summer?" El found Mike on the train. She hadn't spoken to him all summer.

"It was good, spent it with the family." Mike shrugged, he was still a little hurt she hadn't bothered to send him an owl.

"Mike... I'm sorry I didn't write. It's just...you know my father." She sat down next to him. "He doesn't like me talking to others. Scared I'll say something bad about him or..." She stopped herself, having almost revealed a crucial secret. She may tell Mike one day, but that day certainly wasn't today.

"But it wasn't fair and I'm sorry." El met his eyes, almost pleading with him.

"I understand." Mike nodded. It still stung a little but at least now he had a reason for her silence.

"Mike, I need to tell you something-"

"Hey Wheeler!" Dustin hauled his trunk into their carriage and Mike looked up from El's eyes.

"Hi Dustin." he smiled. Mike looked back at El. That conversation would have to wait.

The train ride had been fun, all five of them catching up with each other. Lucas began playfully teasing Will - a new development to their relationship. Everything had felt different this year, they were after all second years now. At the feast, they parted ways to sit at their respective tables, cheering as they welcomed the new first years to their house.

Mike was about to leave to go to the Hufflepuff common room when he noticed El walking towards him, an urgent look on her face. 

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, seeing her eyes wide.

"I need to tell you something. Urgent." she looked worried.

Looking around, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of the empty rooms. "What's wrong?"

Eleven opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. 

"Is it what you were trying to tell me on the train?"

She nodded and looked around the empty room, still paranoid people were listening.

"It's my father...I think...he's up to something." she said slowly.

"What do you mean up to something? Up to what?" Mike said in a hushed tone, not sure they should really be discussing this.

"Do you remember, two years ago the Potters?" 

Mike gulped. Of course he remembered, you'd have to be insane not to. The Potters were killed by Voldemort, but the baby Harry somehow survived and destroyed him in the process. Voldemort was dead- and he wasn't coming back.

"Yeah?" he hesitated, scared of why she was bringing this up. 

"You know Voldemort was killed right?" he nodded and she continued. "There's a rumour that, that he's still out there."

Mike's heart almost stopped. This was crazy. But why was she telling him of all people?

"How? He was killed." Mike said firmly, not wanting to believe it.

El shook her head. "His body was killed but somehow, somehow his _soul_ survived."

"His soul? How?"

"I don't know exactly, but it's out there waiting for his mortal body to be restored or something."

Mike couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. If this was true then what did it mean for them? They'd already escaped the fear of him and now Eleven was telling him Voldemort might come back. 

"But why- what does your father have to do with it? Surely he wants to stop this - if it's true which I'm not saying it is."

"I think he's part of the group trying to bring him back." She said slowly, trying to read his horrified expression.

"But, but he's the _Minister_. He's in charge why would he-"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Look, I know it's not something you want to believe, I'm scared too. But...don't you trust me?"

Mike looked into her brown, pleading eyes. Man, he wished it weren't true. But why would Eleven lie? 

He nodded solemnly. "Friends don't lie."

They stared at each other, trying to process what she'd just told him.

"Ok but, what can we do? We're just kids." He looked down, almost ashamed of how he couldn't do anything.

El shook her head. "I don't, I don't know. But we can't sit back and let it happen. Who knows what it could lead to?"

 "Should we tell the others?"

"I'm not sure yet, I don't want to rush in to anything."

Something was bothering him, and he needed to ask her. "Why uh, why did you tell me?"

She blushed and looked away from his gaze. "I guess, you're easier to talk to. You understand."

He smiled at her and hesitantly pulled her in for a hug. "We'll figure this out. We _have_ to." he said in her ear.

"Thank you, Mike." she whispered back.

* * *

 It had been a few weeks since El had told Mike about her father. She decided it was time she told the others. El told them to meet them down near the back of the Quidditch pitch where no one usually went.

"No. It's not true." Lucas shook his head. He didn't seem to believe her.

"Lucas, she's telling the truth. Why would she lie about this?" Mike raised his voice.

"You really think some guy is planning on bringing back Voldemort."

"Yes. Why is that hard to believe?"

"Because he's dead Mike. He's dead." Lucas began to walk away. Dustin, Will and El all watched in silence.

"Lucas! This is serious." Mike stepped forward, El reached an arm out to grab his robe but he'd already moved.

"Wake up Mike. You're blind because you like that a girl's not grossed out by you. But not me. It's not true." Lucas began to walk away.

"Lucas." It was Will who called out, and Lucas stopped walking.

"We're all scared. But it doesn't change the fact that he _may_ be out there. In times like these, we need our friends more than ever. So please... don't do this." Will's words caused Lucas to turn around and face the group.

"I, I heard that uh, that it could be possible to live on without a body. If you're soul is split." Dustin broke the silence. The tension between them was thick.

"I don't really know how. But it's possible that's what happened." He continued.

"We don't even know if it's true." Lucas spoke.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy. But I just know something's up." She looked at Lucas, pleading. "Please, just trust me."

Lucas held out his hand and she shook it. "Alright, I'll trust you."

"Well what do we do?" Dustin cut between them.

"We have to keep this to ourselves. But if you see anything suspicious or out of place let us know. We need to stop them. Somehow." El had their support. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but one day she would take down her abusive adoptive father, free herself from him, and stop his plan.

 


	6. Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want Will and Lucas' relationship to mirror Ron and Hermione's because I think it'll be really cute, a little bit of bickering but a secret crush behind it.

**December, 1983**

 

"Why aren't you coming home?" Nancy folded her arms, staring her younger brother down.

"I don't know, I just wanted to see what Christmas at Hogwarts would be like."

"Mike." She glared at him, knowing when he was lying.

"Ok, ok." He sighed, a blush appearing on his freckled cheeks. "Eleven has to stay over Christmas and I didn't want her to be alone."

Mike felt Nancy squeeze him and he went rigid. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm hugging you?" Nancy pulled back, she rarely ever hugged him anymore. "I didn't know you could be sweet. You have a crush on Eleven?"

"What? Ew, gross." He said quickly, playing with his school tie. "I mean, she's cool. But we're friends. I just felt bad that she was alone."

"No need to get defensive." Nancy smirked. "Does mum know?"

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy but she's just glad I'm making friends." Mike shoved his hands in his pockets.

Nancy smiled and ruffled his hair as she went to join the other Ravenclaws at dinner.

Lucas and Dustin had teased Mike to no end when they realised he was staying with El for Christmas. They made kissy faces when she wasn't looking, causing Mike to flush with anger and embarrassment. 

El had been right. Christmas at Hogwarts was less than thrilling. There were only about 6 other students - none surprisingly were Slytherin. 

"You didn't have to stay Mike." El said as they sat in a cosy corner of the library.

 He shrugged, all too aware of how her knee was lightly touching his. "I couldn't leave you alone again." 

Madame Pince the librarian came along and shushed them. Mike stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, let's get out of here. I want to show you something."

"Ok?" She grinned and took his hand.

It was Christmas Eve and the halls were empty, the few other students deciding to spend the days alone in their common rooms.

They went down a flight of stairs and stopped outside a portrait of a bowl of fruit. 

"Um, Mike?" She looked at him questioningly. "It's a painting."

 "Yeah but, watch." He laughed and reached out to tickle the pear. El was utterly confused.

The pear itself laughed and turned into a doorknob allowing them access into the kitchens.

"I'm sorry but how did you even know about that?"

Mike grinned. "Our common room is just there." He pointed down the hall. "This is kind of a Hufflepuff perk. If you're having a nightmare or can't sleep, the house elves will give you a snack or a hot drink."

They entered and at once they were bombarded with little elves happily welcoming them to the kitchen. One came and bowed to Eleven which she returned with a polite curtsy, making the house elf smile brightly - they weren't used to being treated like equals by many wizards or witches.

After they had helped the elves prepare some hot chocolate, Mike and El walked back to the Gryffindor dormitories.

"You didn't have to walk me back." El said as they approached the portrait. 

"I know, I just..." Mike trailed off and looked at his shoes.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She smiled hopefully.

"Merry Christmas El." He met her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Mike."

 Just then Peeves started laughing and singing "Mike and Eleven sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Mike looked away, trying to hide the blush on his face. El looked up and noticed the poltergeist was dangling some green leaves over their heads and assumed it must be mistletoe.

Before she had time to talk herself out of it, she leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Mike's flushing cheek. She had ran away into her common room leaving Mike stood dumbfounded, trying to process what happened. Peeves absolutely lost it and started shrieking about Mike having a girlfriend. But he wasn't listening to the ghost. Instead he walked giddily back to his own common room, a goofy grin on his face from ear to ear. Christmas really was the most wonderful time of the year.

* * *

 

**April, 1984**

 

Since they were now second years, Lucas decide to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Somehow he had become a chaser and the boys and El couldn't be prouder. Nothing suspicious had happened since El had told them about what she believed her father was up to, so they continued on with their everyday lives.

However during a Slytherin Vs Gryffindor match, El noticed Professor Snape acting strange. She was on her way to the stands with Mike, Dustin and Will when she noticed him walking behind the back of the pitch. 

"I'll be right there, save me a seat." She said to Mike and crept off to investigate.

She peered around the corner and noticed Snape was talking to a man she recognised. He wasn't s teacher, but rather he looked like one of the men Papa had met with over the summer. He was dressed in all black but with bright, almost white hair pulled back in a ponytail. "What the..." She whispered to herself and wished she had a way of recording what she was seeing.

A loud cheer came from the stands and the men looked back towards it. El leaned back against the wall, hoping they didn't see her.

Snape was only a young man, having only just become a teacher in 1981 at the age of 22. But there was something about him that El didn't trust. Why was he meeting with the suspicious men from Papa's "work" meetings.

She needed to tell the others. Before they could see her, El ran back up to the Quidditch stands to sit with Mike, Dustin and Will. She was of course the only Gryffindor supporting the Slytherins. She didn't care that much for Quidditch only so much because of Lucas playing but other than that she didn't care. The boys however seemed to be interested, cheering and shouting along with everyone else. 

"Mike," El nudged him and he tore his eyes away from the match. "It's Snape. I think...I think he might be up to something." 

"Are you serious?" 

She nodded and Mike could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He didn't hear her response as there was a particularly loud cheer from the Gryffindor side. A redheaded Gryffindor - El shares a dormitory with her, had hit the quaffle at Lucas. He had fallen from his broom and Mike, Dustin and El stood up, concerned for their friend. Will closed his eyes, not wanting to see Lucas in pain. The Gryffindors were ecstatic and cheering while McGonagall rushed on pitch, yelling for someone to take him to Madam Pomfrey.

Will, El, Mike and Dustin ran up to the hospital ward, eager to see if Lucas was ok. They found him laying on the bed, an arm in a cast. 

"Lucas!" Will was first to his side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He laughed.

"You're lucky is what it is! You could have been more seriously hurt! A broken arm is lucky from that kind of fall." Will was angry. How could be laugh at a time like this.

 "That red head sure has an arm." Dustin grinned.

"El do you know her?" Lucas looked hopeful and Will felt a strange jealousy.

"Oh uh, Max? She's in my dorm." This was the last thing they needed to worry about. "But I need to tell you guys something. I was telling Mike before you, before you fell."

She looked around, Pomfrey was busy looking after a Ravenclaw with a cold.

"It's Snape. He was talking to some man - I've only seen him in a meeting with Papa, I don't know why he'd be here. Let alone talking to Snape. I think...I think they're up to something."

"Should we tell someone?" Will turned his eyes away from Lucas.

"Who would believe a bunch of 12 year olds against the word of a teacher?" Lucas rolled his eyes. 

"Dumbledore." Mike hadn't spoken since they'd gotten to the hospital ward.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Dumbledore. He'd believe us. He always does." Mike raised his voice slightly.

"Keep your voice down!" El nudged him. "We don't know that. What if he tells Snape?"

"It's Dumbledore. We can trust him." Will reached out and patted El on the shoulder.

"Can we?" She wasn't one to trust so easily.

"It's worth a shot?" Mike smiled at her.

* * *

Dustin, Mike and El stood in silence, Dumbledore's blue eyes slowly moving between them. Will had stayed with Lucas, making sure he had company is the excuse he made to stay at the boy's side.

"Sir?" Dustin finally spoke. Dumbledore hadn't spoken since they'd told him about Snape.

The old man nodded and took a seat at his desk. The silence was killing them.

"I feared as much." His voice was calm and slow. 

"You mean you...?"

"Old alliances can die hard."

"He was a...a Death Eater?" El whispered the final part. It was a word they all feared to speak.

Dumbledore avoided her question. 

"You say your father is behind this?"

"It's just a theory." El stepped forward.

Dumbledore nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. The boys glanced at each other but El continued to walk closer to the headmaster.

"I know, I know it sounds crazy. And you won't believe me. But I just _know_ something is going on. I fear he's trying to bring Voldemort back." 

 "Eleven my dear," Dumbledore stood up. "We will keep an eye on the situation. But I'm afraid some things you may have to face, will not be things you should ever have to go through. It may be difficult, but right now, you're the only one who can help. It isn't fair that the responsibility has fallen on to you at such a young age."

"What are you saying?" Mike stepped in, worry evident in his eyes.

"That the return of Voldemort may be sooner than we hoped."


	7. Hogsmede

**Third year: 1984**

 

What Dumbledore had said rung in their ears. Everyone had thought Harry Potter had destroyed Voldemort once and for all, but his soul had somehow survived. It was only a matter of time before someone managed to restore him to his full power.

Eleven wasn't prepared for what she feared would happen. None of them truly knew what they were getting themselves in to. But they knew that it was up to them now, it was too late to turn back. El was their inside source, keeping an eye on Martin Brenner over the summer. 

The manor had been dark and lonely all summer, strange men coming and going. Brenner was more than thrilled when Eleven had to finally return to school. The idea that the Ministry of Magic was harbouring a hidden agenda to bring back the most evil wizard to exist was frightening. But only El, Mike, Lucas, Will and Dustin could stop it now. Everyone else was blind to the truth.

The abuse had been less nowadays, he was too busy with his "meetings" to really notice her anymore. But that didn't stop El practicing her defence charms once back at Hogwarts. 

Mike had caught her once by the lake practising blocking spells, they were yet to learn them in DADA lessons. 

"Hey, Elev- ah!"

She spun around and without thinking shouted "Flipendo!" Sending Mike flying backwards.

"Mike!" She ran up to him, flinging herself beside him on the floor.

He had his eyes closed and she felt guilt sting her heart. She held his face in both her hands.

"Mike, please. I'm so sorry."

He cracked a smile and began laughing, sitting up and wiping a tear from his eyes out of laughter. 

"Oh wow, you should've seen your face."

"Not funny Michael." She hit his arm. "I thought I'd actually hurt you!"

"How do you even know that spell anyway?" He stood up, dusting down his trousers.

She blushed, thinking how she'd learnt it just in case Papa got angry and...

"I uh, I read it somewhere... just eager for defence against the dark arts."

Mike didn't seem convinced but she'd changed the topic before he could press her further.

"What are you doing here?" 

"We're about to go to Hogsmede. It's the first trip of the year and now we're third years we're finally allowed to go."

She felt her blood run cold. With all that happened over the summer, she never got a chance to ask for her permission slip to be signed. 

"Oh...I completely forgot to get it signed. There's no way McGonagall will let me leave." 

Mike sighed and then perked up. "Hey...do you think Dustin still has that map?"

"Why?" She grinned a little, hoping he was thinking what she was thinking.

"It has those secret passages right? Maybe we can sneak you in and out of one without anyone knowing?"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

El had waited until the boys had left. If she followed the map correctly, there was a tunnel that led out right into Honeydukes sweet shop cellar.

There were still first and second years about the castle so luckily she wasn't too noticeable. There was a secret passage behind a statue on the third floor that she managed to sneak out of using the map. Unfortunately the map only showed people around Hogwarts so she had no way of actually knowing where the boys were in Hogsmede.

She found her way through the passage, sneaking out between the crowds of Hogwarts students within the shop buying sweets. She caught a glimpse of McGonagall with Dumbledore who was buying what looked like lemon sherbets. Quickly she ducked behind a rather tall student and collided with another person.

"Oh sorry." She turned but was relieved to see that it was simply Dustin. He had his arms full of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, chocolate frogs, fizzing whizzbees, jelly slugs, chocolate quills, exploding bon bons and more.

He grinned, looking impressed with his bounty. "El! You made it! Mike and the others already bought their stuff and are outside."

El laughed. "You seem like you have a lot there."

"I'm limiting myself because I still need to go to Zonko's joke shop and don't want to spend all my money."

" _This_ ," she pointed to the large pile spilling over Dustin's arms, "is what you call limiting yourself?"

"Yeah." Dustin gave a toothy grin and made his way to the counter.

El bought herself a chocolate frog and went outside to meet the others. Mike grinned when he saw her. Lucas and Will were bickering over something trivial and she decided it was best to ignore it. They always did that these days.

"You made it!" 

"Yeah, I couldn't miss out on the first trip."

She opened her frog. It leapt into the air and Mike managed to catch it before it got away.

"Who'd you get?" 

"Uh, Dumbledore. But I already have him." She showed him the card. "Do you collect them? You can have him if you like?"

"Really?" Mike smiled. "Thanks." He pocketed the card.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding." Mike looked away and El turned around. Nancy had just come out a nearby shop with Steve Harrington's arm draped around her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's weird. I don't want to see some guy wrapped around my sister."

"Mike." El looked at him and rolled her eyes.

Dustin came back out the shop, arms full of sweets. 

"Right. On to Zonko's joke shop!" He didn't stop to chat with his friends, they simply accepted it and followed the boy to the joke shop.

El had a great time in Hogsmede and for a moment she forgot all about the threat of returning death eaters. That was until they saw a strange figure going into the Three Broomsticks.

"Guys." El stopped and pointed to the black cape and white ponytail entering the door. It was followed by Snape.

"We can't go in there." Will said. "We're underage. Madam Rosmerta only lets 6th years and above in."

"Shit." Dustin said, the chocolate quill still hanging out his mouth. 

"There must be another way to find out what those shady death eaters are up to." Lucas looked around. 

"I need to hear what they're saying." El pushed forward. She pressed her nose to the dirty glass and could see Snape and the other man talking in what looked like hushed whispers, their mouths barely moving. "I can't make out what they're saying, they aren't moving their mouths enough to lip read."

"Isn't there a spell to eavesdrop?" Mike turned to Dustin who was the best at charms. 

"I don't think so. There's one to stop people eavesdropping on you but I don't know any spell to help hear better."

"Crap." El whispered. "Ok, then the only choice is to get in there."

"How?" Will looked nervous.

El walked around the back of the pub to where there was a window looking in to an empty storage room. She noticed how the pane of glass was loose.

"No, we're not breaking in to an age restricted area!" Will looked around as if he was the only sane one.

"Ok then you wait out here and we'll go inside." El had already removed the pane of loose window. "Yell if someone's coming."

"Eleven!" Will whispered frantically but she was already inside. Lucas followed and then Dustin. Mike was left grinning in admiration.

"Mike?!" Will was almost pleading. "Come on, we could get into so much trouble." 

He looked in at El and smiled. Then turned back to Will. "If we don't find out, who knows what could happen. This is so much bigger than Hogwarts now Will." 

"But-"

"Will... please. Just...keep watch ok?'' Mike said softly and climbed inside the window.

The room was dark and they struggled to see anything. "Lumos" they all whispered, pulling out their wands. 

"Now what?" Dustin looked around.

El pointed to the door that led out into the main pub area. She walked over to the door and opened it just a crack. Snape and the man were sat fairly close, obviously sitting farthest away from people so no one would hear their conversation.

"Lucius are you sure?" Snape said in muffled tones. 

"Severus, if we can figure out the ingredients, then the dark lord can return." The man named Lucius spoke. His voice was harsh and cold.

"But the boy... he'd barely be 4 years old. Not to mention, we aren't aware of his current location." Snape was talking about Harry Potter. But why did they need him? "And besides, we aren't even sure if this is true. The dark lord was destroyed forever was he not?"

"I've put in a lot of work to keep my public image clean now - it is best for my son. But there are rumours of people still working to restore the dark lord. Martin Brenner is among them."

El's heart stopped. She always knew he was up to something, but hearing it out loud was another feeling entirely. It was as if she didn't quite want to admit to herself that it was true.

"I still struggle to believe it is true." Snape said in his usual monotone voice.

"There are rumours his soul is living on, detached and but a shell of his former self. I do not know where or how, but if my suspicions are correct, Brenner is working as we speak to find him." Lucius continued, ignoring Snape's glare.

"Mr Malfoy, there are a lot of ifs and buts in your story." 

Lucius stood up, banging his cane on the floor. "If you won't join us, I'm sure Brenner will be able to... _convince_ you otherwise."

Snape gulped. "How, how do I get involved?" 

"Keep an eye on Dumbledore. Should he catch wind of our little mission, who knows what group of god awful miscreants he'll send. Once the dark lord has regained full power,"

"If, he gains full power." Snape interrupted

"Yes, _if_." Lucius snarled. "He gains full power, Harry Potter can be destroyed once and for all. And then...the new age of wizarding can begin."

The blonde man turned sharply to leave, his black cape and ponytail flowing behind him as if a huge gust of wind was acting upon him.

El stepped back from the crack in the door. She felt sick.

"El? Eleven? Are you ok?" Mike grabbed both her shoulders, turning her to face him. She was pale and looked faint.

"Come on," he said softly and bent down, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's get you back to Hogwarts." He shifted and El flopped on to his back. Mike gave her a piggy back through the town and back to school. 

"Is she ok?" Will said as they crossed the Hogwarts bridge. El had been silent the entire way back and had fallen asleep, head resting on Mike's shoulder.

"I think she's overwhelmed. Hearing it all out loud and everything." Mike whispered, not wanting to wake her up.

They feared Filch would be suspicious that El was returning from Hogsmede even though she didn't give him a form, but the man didn't seem to notice and let them all through. 

"I'm going to take El to her dormitory." Mike said and left the group at the stairs.

"We should tell Dumbledore." Will suggested.

Dustin shook his head. "Shouldn't we wait for El? I wrote some stuff down while they were talking in case she forgot."

Lucas laughed. "Sometimes you Ravenclaws can be useful."

"Thanks Lucas." Dustin rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go to the library and see if I can find anything on restoring bodies."

"Need any help?" Will asked, but Dustin could see the boy was tired. 

"No I think I'll be ok. You go get some rest before dinner." Dustin headed off in the direction of the library leaving just Will and Lucas.

"I uh, I should probably, probably go..." Lucas awkwardly laughed. Lately there had been a weird tension between them.

"Yeah me, me too." Will copied his awkward laugh and began edging backwards towards the down stairs.

They decided to tell Dumbledore in the morning. The threat had suddenly become very real very quickly...and they were the only ones who could stop it.


	8. Petrificus totalus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about this chapter. I feel it's kind of a meh filler chapter. I've got big plans for the future but I don't want to just skip through the years so there may be less darkness in some chapters.

**February, 1985**

  

"Hey Byers. Where are you going you mudblood?" A large 7th year Slytherin cornered Will on his way from the library after studying with Dustin. The Ravenclaw common rooms were up in the tower, away from Hufflepuff so Will was walking alone. No one had ever really realised the Byers were muggleborns. It surprised everyone considering Jonathan was a Slytherin. When they found out, he would get a lot of teasing.

The Slytherin had pushed Will against the wall, throwing his books on to the floor.

"Please, just...just leave me alone." Will stuttered, trying to find his wand in his pocket.

The Slytherin laughed, mocking Will's cries for help. "Where's your shit brother huh? Not here to protect you? Typical mudblood." He spat the slur.

"Please." Will's voice was quiet.

"I thought they'd gotten rid of the scum in the war." The Slytherin laughed, pushing Will harder against the wall, pressing his wand into Will's neck.

"Expelliarmus!" The boy's wand flew out his hands.

"I'd stop that if I were you." Lucas had his wand pressed against the older Slytherin's back.

"You what?"

"I said I'd stop that if I were you." His voice was low and angry.

"What's a half pint like you gonna do about it?" The Slytherin released his grip on Will and turned to face Lucas, his fist clenched.

Lucas gulped and stepped back, wand still raised. He couldn't think of any spell. What was it Eleven used? Flip... something? He already used the disarming charm but what else was there?

The older boy raised his fist to hit Lucas, he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Petrificus totalus!" A voice shouted from behind Lucas and the Slytherin froze, falling to the floor.

"Jonathan!" Will shouted and Lucas turned to see Will's older brother with a raised wand. He rushed to his brother and hugged him tightly.

"Will? Are you ok?"

"Thank you Jonathan." Will hugged his brother back. "Oh, this is Lucas." 

"Thanks by the way." Lucas nodded at Jonathan. He'd seen him in the common room but never really spoke to him.

 "You gotta stop letting people push you around ok." Jonathan bent down so he was eye level with Will. "I'm not, I'm not always going to be able to protect you." He said softly.

"I know." Will looked down, feeling ashamed that he couldn't protect himself.

"People... people are mean. They don't understand about muggleborns." Jonathan tried to soothe his brother.

"Don't worry Jonathan. I'll protect him." Lucas smiled at Will. 

Jonathan patted Will on the shoulder and handed him his books.

"We should get out of here before Filch comes." Jonathan looked around for the old man.

Will nodded and began walking to his common room. Once around the corner he sighed in frustration.

"Will? You ok?" Lucas jogged after him.

"I'm fine." He said, but he didn't sound fine. 

"Will."

"I could've handled it. I just needed to get to my wand." Will didn't look Lucas in the eye.

"I'm sorry for defending you?" Lucas couldn't believe it. "And besides your brother saved _both_ our arses."

"What about that whole "I'll protect him" nonsense? I don't need a knight in shining armour." Will tightened his grip on his books. "I want to be able to defend myself."

"Fine. I won't help you next time. Don't come crying to me when Jonathan can't help you and you get your arse kicked by some bully." Lucas shouted. He was only trying to help. 

"Fine!" Will shouted back.

 "Fine!" Lucas stormed off in the opposite direction, leaving Will alone in the dark corridor.

* * *

 "This is ridiculous. You have to talk to him." Mike sat down opposite Will at the Hufflepuff table.

"I told you. If he thinks he can just be some perfect bodyguard then forget it. I don't need that." Will poked his food around with his fork.

Mike leaned closer, bringing his voice down into a whisper "Will, we can't afford to separate. Right now, we all need to stick together if we have any chance of solving this... problem."

"Problem? Is that what we're calling it now?"

"You know what I mean." Mike sat up straight. "There's bad things happening at Hogwarts. We need to put aside our differences if we're ever going to beat this."

* * *

  **May, 1985**

"Watch out!"

A quaffle came at full force through the air, knocking Lucas in his stomach. 

She ran over and looked down at Lucas who was laying on the floor. It was the same girl that knocked him off his broom last year.

"Shit mate, you need to watch out." She held out her hand and he took it. "I'm Max. And you are?"

"Lucas." He groaned and stood up, holding his stomach. "You need to stop doing that."

Max turned to the others. "Eleven? So this is who you run off to every day." She looked the boys up and down.

"This is Will," Will held out his hand for Max to shake. "Dustin," El pointed to the Ravenclaw who's mouth was slightly dropped open. 

"Oh uh, hi." He grinned, then realised he was staring at her.

"And this is Mike." She blushed when she said his name. Max knew all about Mike. Over the three years they shared a dorm, Max had gotten El to open up and speak to her more. She knew all about this "Mike" boy and was glad to put a name to the face. A rather cute face at that.

 Lucas and Dustin were grinning madly at Max and it made Will feel weird. Whatever, he'd told Lucas he didn't need a knight in shining armour so who cares if he starts fawning over some girl...

"Lucas was it? I'm so sorry for hitting you- again. But how can you be a chaser if you can't stop a quick." Max laughed and lightly punched Lucas on the shoulder.

"I better run. But Eleven we need to hang out more. Your friends seem like fun." Max smiled and ran up towards the castle.

Lucas and Dustin watched her run. Will felt that anger again but shook it off. It was just a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I might hold off on some of the Brenner/Voldemort stuff and talk about their life at Hogwarts and generic magical stuff.
> 
> (It takes a while to bring a dark lord back)
> 
> I have an idea for the final show down but that's not going to take place until 7th year ish. I'm not sure how I'm gonna get to that part yet and I apologise that it's probably going to be boring or not make sense or it's not going to be what people want.
> 
> So don't worry I haven't forgotten about Voldemort and Brenner but currently in the story it is all mostly speculation and only El (and the boys) are really in on it. So I guess not a lot is really happening.
> 
> El is still forced to go home over the summer but it's all very secret and she's very lonely/miserable


	9. Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd have a few chapters of fluff because when they get to the later years it may very well end up being some angst™ so bare with. The Voldemort/Brenner crisis will return soon

**Fourth year: 1985**

 

 The Quidditch season started off with Gryffindor Vs Slytherin. Lucas and Max were having playful banter in the air. Trying to shove each other off their brooms and hitting each other with the quaffle.

Lucas threw a particularly fast quaffle at Max, getting her back for last time. But she got knocked off her broom.

"Shit!" Lucas shouted and forgot all about the game. He instinctively reached out and flew over, catching her on his broom.

The crowd cheered. Will felt his stomach drop and his heart ached.

Lucas landed on the grass and Max wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him close and kissed him in front of everyone. 

Will felt tears sting his eyes, realising the feelings he didn't want to accept. He stood up from the stands and ran back up towards the castle. 

"Will?" El saw him and followed after him. She shook her head when Mike tried to stand up to. "Please, just let me talk to him." She said softly and ran down the steps, her Gryffindor scarf trailing behind her.

She found Will on the bridge, his yellow and black scarf wrapped tightly around him - the October air had a harsh chill to it. 

"Will?" She said softly. He turned to face her, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Oh, hey Eleven." He sniffed.

"Are you ok?" She wrapped a comforting arm around him, she was slightly taller than him.

"I just...it...it hurts." He whispered. "I didn't want to admit the feelings but..."

"Will? I know..." She leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly. "It sucks when you can't be with who you like."

"Is that how it feels with Mike?"

She pulled back, looking confused. 

"El, I see the way you look at him." Will managed a small chuckle. "But it's ok for you because... I've seen the way he looks at you too."

"I don't..."

"Maybe... maybe one day you two could be together. But that's obviously not going to happen for me."

"Will-"

"You should do something about it El. Don't... don't wait like I did. Because let me tell you from experience: it's a shitty feeling."

El hugged him again and remembered what could cheer him up. "Come on, let's go get a hot chocolate." She held out her hand and Will took it.

* * *

**December, 1985**

 

"And finally, this year we shall be hosting a Yule Ball." Whispers were heard amongst the tables in the Great Hall after Dumbledore's announcement at dinner.

"Only Fourth years and above are eligible, unless you are asked by an older student to accompany them. Which means I expect you to find partners for the dance."

A mixture of annoyed groans and excited squeals filled the air. Mike almost spit out his drink. Partners? As in a _date_? He had absolutely no idea who to ask. Well, that was a lie. He knew exactly who he wanted to ask. But there was no way he'd actually do it.

However, Mike had noticed lately that a ginger Gryffindor had been looking at Eleven. What if he asked her to the ball and she said yes? Then who would Mike go with?

Shit. It was as if that boy could read Mike's mind because the ginger boy had gotten up and began walking over to El at the end of dinner.

"Hello, Eleven."

Mike pushed through the crowd, almost tripping on his robe. 

"El!" He shouted, causing many people to turn heads. 

"Uh, I'm sorry Bill, could you excuse me?" She left the other boy and walked towards Mike.

"I uh, I uh..." Mike hadn't thought this through. He was so desperate to make sure no one else asked her that he didn't actually realise he'd have to say those words. "The ball. Uh...if you weren't, weren't going with anyone then...I don't know maybe we could go together? As friends I mean...that way at least we don't have to worry about finding a real date."

Oh. Her heart sank a little. He was only asking her as a friend. But if she was honest, she didn't particularly want to go with Bill Weasley. He was nice enough, but she didn't really fancy him. "Alright." She grinned and her cheeks turned pink, matching Mike's.

Will quickly shuffled out the Great Hall, not wanting to see everyone partnering up. He'd rather not go, knowing Lucas was without a doubt going with Max. 

* * *

"You sure you won't come?" Mike was just finishing putting on his dress robes - just plain black and white, he refused his mother's wishes of a more fesribe colour.

Will flopped on his bed. "I have no one to go with. You're going with El, Dustin asked that Ravenclaw girl and Lucas asked...Max."

Mike knelt down at his friend's side. "But it won't be the same without you."

Will laughed. "I'm sure it'll be plenty fine without me. Besides... I think I have some potions homework I didn't do so yeah..."

Mike stood up and checked his hair in the mirror. It had gotten curlier as he grew. Mike had gone through quite a growth spurt between the third and fourth year, and he towered above most the boys in his year - not to mention even some of the boys in the older years.

Deciding that this was as good as it was going to get, he said goodbye to Will. One last attempt to make him go to the ball but it failed.

He ran up the stairs to the main corridor and waited outside the door to the Great Hall where he planned to meet Eleven. His heart was pounding and he began pacing, adjusting his clothes nervously. 

Lucas arrived holding on to Max's hand and they decided they would wait with Mike. Max was wearing a red dress - she was a very proud Gryffindor, which surprisingly went well with her red hair.

"Eleven was almost ready when I left the dorms." Max tried to calm Mike's nerves. 

"Hey guys." Dustin walked up with his hands in his pockets. The girl he'd asked was awkwardly stood next to him. Mike knew that Dustin had a secret crush on Max but she was already going out with Lucas.

Mike had his back to the stairs talking to his friends when Dustin behan grinning and nodded his head in the direction of the stairs.

"What are you-" Mike turned around and the words died in his mouth. His mouth dropped open slightly as El walked down the stairs in a light pink dress. He'd never seen her in anything like that before, her hair tied back in an elegant bun instead of its usual curls. He could feel his heart beating so fast he thought he might have a heart attack.

"Wow, she looks-" Dustin began but Mike cut him off.

"Pretty." He smiled. Having realised what he just said, he looked away, blushing deeply.

El smiled and self consciously played with her hair and patted down her dress.

The Great Hall was decorated with ice sculptures and silver drapes everywhere. A total contrast to the usual warm glow of the room. A live band were playing and El pulled Mike on to the dancefloor. They began jumping up and down to the music, waving their hands in the air. Dustin - ever the cheeky chap, began dancing with McGonagall. She acted like she wasn't too impressed but Dustin could tell that secretly she thought it was funny.

The band slowed down the music and all around couples began waltzing. They had been given lessons on dancing on the lead up to the ball but Mike was still anxious. He'd never really danced with Eleven. She looked up at him and put her small hand in his slightly larger one, intertwining their fingers.

Mike gulped as she put one of his hands on her waist and she rested her other hand on his shoulder. They slowly moved in time with all the other students. But to El it was as if they were the only ones, she never broke her eyes away from Mike's.

At some point they had stopped dancing and simply stared at each other. Neither knew who initiated it, but they were suddenly leaning closer. Before their lips could touch, the band began playing another upbeat song and Mike was shoved into El by some sixth year dancing rather extravagantly.

It was almost as if the moment between them hadn't happened and El went off to dance with Max as Mike went and took a seat with Dustin and Lucas.

"Where's Will tonight?" Lucas had only just realised they were one man down.

"He didn't really feel like coming. Said he had work to do anyway so I imagine he's in the library." Mike shrugged.

* * *

Will decided he needed to get some fresh air and since most people were at the ball, he thought now was a perfect time to check out the astronomy tower. He wouldn't be interrupted at least. 

As Will climbed the stairs he could hear muffled voices and stopped in his tracks. The voices were too deep to be of students and Will took a slow step forward trying to hear in.

"Albania?" The voice sounded like Snape.

"That's the rumour of where he is." The second voice was of Malfoy.

Will dropped his book in shock. A loud thud rattled on the stairs. He tried to run away but a cold hand trapped him.

"We have an eavesdropper on our hands Severus." Malfoy grinned.

Will looked everywhere for an escape but it was impossible. His friends were at the ball and would be there all night. Who knows what could happen to him in that time?

 

 


	10. Astronomy Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really tested my knowledge of Harry Potter spells. I also had to Google some so I wasn't repeating them and found my new favourite spell (you might be able to figure out which one)

"Mike?" Dustin patted the other boy on the shoulder frantically. "Mike!"

"What now Dustin?" 

"Ok so I checked the map, just to see how Will was..." Dustin showed Mike the Marauder's Map. "But he's not at the library or the dorms. He's at the astronomy tower."

"I've always wanted to go up there." Mike said, still watching Eleven dance. "Do you think El might like it?"

"Focus Mike! This isn't the time! Will is not alone. Look." Dustin shoved the map in fron of Mike's face. He went pale.

"Snape and, and Malfoy?"

"We have to go help him." Dustin stood up, dragging Lucas with him.

Mike ran up to El and Max, almost slipping on the floor in his hurry. "El we need to go, now."

"Why?" She looked a little upset.

"It's Will. The astronomy tower, Snape. Hurry!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her away but Max followed them.

 "Eleven? Mike?"

Lucas saw Max and stopped running. "You can't Max. It's too dangerous." He held both her arms. 

"You think that's going to stop me? It sounds like one of your friends is in danger. What kind of Gryffindor would I be if I didn't come with you?"

Lucas smiled and took her hand, running to catch up with the others.

 Mike had to remove his robe because it was getting in his way and continued running in his shirt and waistcoat instead. He didn't care if his mum was angry he lost it, Will was in trouble and he wouldn't be able to reach him in time if he kept tripping over the stupid thing. Mike pulled El along with him and they ran up the stairs to the astronomy tower with Dustin, Lucas and Max in tow.

"Stop!" El shouted, seeing Malfoy holding Will by the scruff of his neck and wand up against his temple.

"El, careful." Mike slowly edged forward.

"Let him go you bastard!" Lucas shouted, pulling his own wand out his robe pocket.

 "Why would I do that? He's heard too much."

Max, Dustin, Mike and El all got their wands out. "Yeah? Well it's 4 against 2." El stood forward.

"Stupefy." Snape shouted

El was quick to react shouting "Protego!" blocking his attack.

The others looked on in stunned silence as she countered with "Expelliarmus!" 

Lucius in turn disarmed El and she was useless.

"Shit." She whispered, feeling helpless without her wand.

A quiet "accio" was heard and Mike managed to summon El's wand. He through it to her and Malfoy pushed Will over to Snape who took over holding him captive.

El shot a blast of green light at Lucius but he blocked it.

"You really don't know when to quit do you?" He raised his wand above his head.

"Tarantallegra!" Dustin shouted. They all burst into laughter as Lucius' feet began to uncontrollably move, as if he were dancing.

"What did you do?" Lucas was holding back tears of laughter.

"Dancing feet spell. I never knew it would come in handy." Dustin grinned, feeling proud of himself.

"Ah!" Will cried, Snape had tightened his grip.

"Will!" Lucas stopped laughing. Forget that he didn't need a knight in shining armour, Lucas needed to defend Will. Lucas tried to remember what he'd learnt in DADA.

"Incarcerous!" Thick ropes appeared out of nowhere to wrap around Snape, binding him immobile. Will freed himself from Snape's grip and shouted "Obliviate!"

"Will?! What did...what did you do?" El got up and ran towards Will, holding his arms to check he was ok.

"Memory charm. He won't remember this." Will looked back at Snape who was knocked out cold.

"What do we do about old ballerina over there?" Lucas pointed to Lucius who was still under the effect of Dustin's tarantallegra spell.

"Obliviate him as well? Who knows what he could feed back to Brenner. We don't want him knowing we're involved in this." Mike suggested.

Will nodded and raised his wand. "Obliviate."

* * *

 

"So... about yesterday?" Max found El at the breakfast table. "Does that kind of thing happen often?"

"More often than I'd care for." She sighed. "You shouldn't be involved in this...things are happening. Strange things. It's not...not safe."

"Eleven, I saw it all yesterday. I can't just sit back." She looked around checking no one was listening. "Snape is part of something bad. I never trusted him, he always thought my potions were bad. But I didn't realise it was this _bad_."

El explained everything to Max. She felt a little better having gotten it off her chest. Max was right. She'd already seen too much to not include her in this now. Besides, she was going out with Lucas so it wasn't fair to keep her in the dark. She was officially part of the group.

* * *

**April, 1986**

 

Will was sat under a tree, looking out over the lake after a particularly long day of lessons. He had his sketchbook and was completely lost to the outside world.

Lucas found the boy and was about to go speak to him when he found himself frozen, simply staring at Will. A small smile tugged at his lips when he saw how engrossed he was in his drawing. His brow was furrowed, his hair - usually in a classic bowl cut - stood up as if he'd ruffled through it in anger and he had loosened his Hufflepuff tie. Will was wearing his school sweater vest and had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Lucas found he couldn't tear his eyes away and stepped forward. Will looked up when he heard footsteps but his features softened when he realised it was just Lucas.

 "Hey." He smiled and Lucas felt his heart speed up. Max never had that affect on him...

"What're you drawing?" Lucas sat down next to him, dumping his own rucksack on the floor next to Will's.

"Just the scenery. I like all the colours this time of year."

Lucas looked out across the lake. The sun was quite low and it gave a yellowish glow to the pink and white blossoms painting the trees.

"You can capture feelings in paintings. The silence, the peace." Will turned to look at Lucas and smiled. 

He went back to drawing but Lucas couldn't tear his eyes away, a huge grin spread across his face watching how Will could make the page come to life.

* * *

 

Max was on her way to Quidditch practice when she noticed Lucas. He was stood with a goofy grin watching someone. She couldn't quite make it out from where she was stood but she thought it was Will who was sitting against the tree.

The way Lucas looked at him...he never looked at her like that. Like she was the only thing in the world that mattered.

She sniffed and continued walking to the Quidditch pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells used:
> 
> Stupefy: stunning spell, knocks opponent back, often renders victim unconscious
> 
> Protego: blocking charm
> 
> Expelliarmus: disarms opponent
> 
> Accio: summoning charm
> 
> Tarantallegra: dancing feet curse. Causes opponent's feet to move uncontrollably as if they were dancing
> 
> Incarcerous: causes thick ropes to appear out of nowhere and bind the victim
> 
> Obliviate: erases memory
> 
> (Also I'm so bad at writing fight scenes and creating tension)


	11. First dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wrecked by season 2. Legit I'm dead now. I'm writing this from the grave. The Mileven reunion was everything we wanted and yeah. I'm done. Goodbye.

**Fifth year: 1986**

 

Max had time to think over the summer about her and Lucas. She liked him a lot...but she felt maybe he liked Will more. She wasn't mad at him, he couldn't help who made his heart happy. 

"Lucas!" She saw him about to enter the carriage that no doubt had El, Mike, Dustin and Will in.

He looked up and smiled walking over to her. 

"Hey, want to come join our carriage?" 

"Actually I uh...I think we should talk?" 

She pulled him into an empty carriage and took a deep breath. "Lucas...I think we should maybe...maybe break up."

"What?" This had come completely out of the blew for him.

"I like you a lot but, I think you maybe have feelings for...for someone else?"

"I don't understand." Lucas shook his head.

Max smiled. "I've seen the way you look at Will." It was a look she'd never really seen before but she knew what it meant. "Not to mention the way he looks at you."

Lucas sighed. "Is it that obvious?''

Max nodded a little. 

"But I do really like you." He said.

"I know...but I don't think this - us - is meant to be."

She pulled him in for a hug. "If it's ok, I'd really like to be your friend still."

"Are you kidding? You're the coolest girl ever - don't let Eleven know I said that." Both laughed. "Of course we're still friends. Good friends." He hugged her back.

They were glad things ended on a good note before it went further and someone got hurt. They joined the others in the compartment. 

"Where's Will and El?" Lucas asked as he sat down.

"They were made prefects so they're off doing some duties or whatever." Dustin opened a pack of Bertie Bott's beans. "Want one?"

"That's so cool. And ew no, I always get some gross flavour like vomit or grass." Max shoved the box away from her.

"Who's the other Gryffindor Prefect?" Mike causally asked Max, pretending he wasn't jealous.

"Oh, uh...I think it was Bill Weasely?" She shrugged. Mike remembered how he tried to ask Eleven to the Yule Ball and a strange wave of jealousy washed over him. They would be doing duties together...

"You're not... _jealous_ are you Wheeler?" Max grinned.

"Mike's got a little crush!" Dustin sang and then spat out the bean "ugh, dog food flavour."

"Shut up Dustin." Mike crossed his arms but couldn't hide the blush on his face. 

"At the Yule Ball you should've seen them dancing." Lucas stood up and spun around, mimicking them at the ball.

The boys and Max were in fits while Mike looked out the foggy window, the September rain making the window steam up from inside.

"Mike and El sitting in a tree" Dustin sang.

"k-i-s..." Dustin's voice was silenced by Mike mumbling "silencio". He opened and closed his mouth but nothing came out. He gave Mike a death glare.

"Thank you so much." Max shook Mike's hand and they all burst into laughter.

The first thing Dustin did when the spell wore off (which wasn't long - Mike still needed to perfect the strength of his spell) was to shout "Aguamenti!"

A stream of cold water shot out the end of Dustin's wand and landed on Mike's lap, making it look like he had wet himself.

"Shit! Dustin!" Mike leapt up. "Fine. I'm going to change into my uniform early then." He got up and left to change into his school trousers. Dustin was doubled over in laughter at his joke.

"By the way Mike, I was reading Nancy's article in the Daily Profit. She's really good." Max said when he walked back in to the carriage. Nancy had gotten a job with the newspaper after leaving Hogwarts. She had been working with Jonathan who had become a photographer for the paper.

"My mum's been talking about it non stop." Mike complained. "Plus me and Will are freaking out because Nancy and Jonathan seem to be working closer now and that just opens up a whole new can of worms."

"What'd you mean?" Dustin stopped eating.

"Well she and Steve broke up. I don't know why, mutual understanding I think? But she and Jonathan have been getting closer so Will was like "maybe we'll be brothers in law". And I don't know. It's weird." Mike shook his head. It'd be cool to be related but it's also a weird thought.

"She turns me down- a Ravenclaw, but goes for a Slytherin?" Dustin scoffed. He used to have a little crush on Nancy when they were in first year. "Outrageous."

"Hey!" Lucas threw a jellybean at Dustin, pretending to be offended by his Slytherin comment.

* * *

 

"Mike!" El ran up to him in the Great Hall and shoved a crumpled up note in his hand. They hadn't had much time to see each other on the train so she gave him a quick hug before joining Max at the Gryffindor table.

Mike sat next to Will, keeping his eyes on El across the hall. 

"What's that?" He nodded towards the paper in Mike's hands.

"A note from El." He grinned. Will nudged him and raised an eyebrow.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Not you too."

He opened the note:

_Mike, meet me by the lake tonight after dinner?_

_I missed you over the summer._

_El_

 He smiled, folding the note and putting it in his robe pocket. Mike pretended to listen to Dumbledore's speech but his mind was on El and getting to spend some time alone with her.

* * *

 

After dinner El had to show the Gryffindor first years to their common room but she kind of snuck away to leave Bill to do the tour of the room. They didn't need 2 prefects for that.

She went down to the lake but couldn't see Mike anywhere. She looked around but it was only her outside. Did he decide not to come?

 Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, lifting her up and spinning around. She almost screamed when she heard the familiar laugh. Mike.

"Mike, that's not funny." She playfully pushed him but she was serious. She'd become a bit jumpy over the years at these things.

"I'm sorry." He stepped back a little. She noticed he was holding his wand behind his back.

"What're you hiding?" She grinned but he stepped back even further. A blush appearing on his freckled cheeks. Luckily it hard started to get dark so it wasn't too noticeable.

"Oh uh... nothing."

She wasn't convinced. "Doesn't sound like nothing." She tried to see and reached behind him for his wand. 

"Oh?" There was nothing there.

"No I uh...I wanted to show you something. It's stupid." He shook his head. He always did this. Mike could be sweet and caring but he was too hesitant sometimes, scared to say what he really wanted.

"Come on. Please?" She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes which he couldn't resist.

Sighing he held out his wand. "I was practising a new spell to show you."

El looked at his wand expectantly as he mumbled "orchideous".

A small bunch of flowers emerged out of thin air and she held out her hand to touch them.

"Pretty." She whispered, in awe at the flowers.

"Like you." Mike heard himself say and then immediately regretted it. It was like his brain wasn't paying attention, allowing his mouth to say whatever stupid thing it wanted.

He shook his head and looked down. "Shit, sorry I shouldn't have... you probably think I'm a total mouthbreather now."

He looked up when he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Mike." She was blushing madly having been the one initiating it.

"Did uh...did you want to maybe go to Hogsmede with me?" Mike blurted out.

"Just...you and me?" She smiled, looking at the flowers in her hands.

"Yeah." Mike grinned. "Unless, unless you don't want to."

"I'd love to."

"Cool." Mike shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to remain casual but inside he was ecstatic.

"So it'd be like a date?" She stepped forward, looking up at him. Mike could feel his heart pulsing and gulped. She hardly ever got this close.

Mike could only nod, stuck in place.

She leaned back and smiled. "Good." And then just like that she has run off back up to the castle leaving a rather flustered Mike staring at the lake in the darkness.

* * *

 "Why are you dressed smartly? It's only Hogsmede." Will watched Mike try and tame his curls in the mirror to no avail. He wasn't dressed _that_ smartly, he just had one of his nicer jumpers on and was trying to make his hair a little less wild. He ultimately gave up with his mop of curly black hair and decided to just leave it.

"Because..." Mike wasn't sure if he wanted to tell people he had a date with El.

 "You have a date with El?" Will was lying on his bed and leant his head on his elbows pretending to act all day dreamy. "Oooh." He sang.

"Fine, it's true. But don't tell the others yet. I just want everything to go well." Mike turned away from the mirror and Will saw how serious his face was.

"You really like her, don't you?" Will sat up and spoke softly.

"More than I ever thought I could." 

"Well, I'm happy for you." Will smiled, he genuinely was happy. But he still felt a slight jealousy that they could be with who they liked but he couldn't.

"Thanks mate." Mike patted him on the shoulder and went to meet El before they went into Hogsmede.

 They planned to meet outside the Great Hall which was where she was already standing when he got there. She was wearing a skirt which she only ever did for her uniform. Outside of uniform she almost exclusively only wore jeans.

"Wow you look... amazing." Mike was lost for words. He couldn't believe it. He was actually going on a date with El.

"You look nice to. Especially your hair." She reached out and touched a stray curl. "I like it when it's curly." She said, but he couldn't tell if she was talking to him or herself.

"Shall we, shall we go?" Mike nodded to the door. El had managed to get a signature for her Hogsmede forms but Mike wasn't sure whether it was a forgery. Either way he didn't care so long as she got to go with him.

She grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. "Yes." She smiled up at him.

In Hogsmede they had gone to get a butterbeer together, then Mike had taken her to Honeydukes and bought her any sweets she wanted. Then they ended the day simply going for a walk in the nearby forest.

Mike was worried it would be awkward but it was still so easy to talk to El. She laughed at his awful jokes and listened to his stories. He found himself in awe whenever he listened to her speaking. His eyes locked on hers the entire time, grinning madly because wow was this girl amazing.

They stopped walking when they came to a clearing. You could see the entire village from here, including Hogwarts in the background. The October leaves painted the scenery orange and red, it was beautiful. Mike found himself looking over at El.

"El?" He whispered and she turned to face him, cheeks turning pink from the cold.

"Yeah?"

"I uh...I wanted to say uh..." _Just spit it out Wheeler_ , he told himself.

He didn't know what it was, but there was a feeling in the air. The way she was looking at him...he found himself leaning closer, she did the same. Their lips met briefly, both pulling away blushing and smiling madly.

They waited a moment and then El leaned back in, her hands around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to meet his lips. He smiled against her mouth. 

"I really like you." She said as she pulled back 

"I really like you to." He started to lean in again.

* * *

**May, 1987**

 

Fifth year was coming to a close which meant after their exams, they had more free time available. Mike and El had begun to spend it together, alone. 

Will had found Lucas on the Quidditch pitch. He was originally going to find him so he could ask about the DADA homework (which was really just a lie to himself. He knew there was no homework) but Lucas had forced Will to stay.

"Come on it'll be fun!" He said pulling Will towards his broom.

"No, there's a reason I don't play Quidditch." Will shook his head, trying to back away. "Too high, too fast. No thanks."

"Don't be such a Moaning Myrtle and get over here."

Lucas grabbed Will by the hand and pushed him on to the broom. Will's feet couldn't touch the ground from where he was sat because Lucas was so tall now.

"Look, I'll hold on to you. You'll be fine." Will was sat in front of Lucas.

Will's heart sped up feeling Lucas' hands around him. 

"Lucas...I don't know about this."

"Trust me." Lucas said and tightened his grip.

Will closed his eyes, he was afraid of heights. Watching Lucas play Quidditch was fine, but having seen him fall off a few years ago only made his fear of heights worse. 

"Will? Will?" Lucas laughed. "Open your eyes!" 

The boy shook his head.

"Nope, I'm fine. I don't need to see."

"We haven't even left the ground yet."

"Oh." Will opened his eyes and immediately screamed. "You liar!"

They were about 10 ft in the air, Lucas was grinning. Will tightened his grip on the handle of the broom, he was holding it so tightly that his knuckles had gone white.

"It's not so bad is it?" 

"Lucas if you don't land this thing I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

"Gonna what?" Lucas laughed. "I've got you it's ok."

Will didn't know whether it was the fear or the close proximity to Lucas that was causing his heart to race.

Lucas landed the broom and helped Will get off. His foot got stuck on the handle and he tripped, falling on top of Lucas.

They burst out laughing but then stopped, looking at each other. There was a weird tension in the air and Lucas found himself leaning forward. 

"Max! I found them!" Dustin's voice was heard and Will jumped up from Lucas. He helped the other boy up and dusted himself down.

Dustin ran up to them, Max following after. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Wait, did we interrupt something...?" Max looked guilty, seeing the way Lucas and Will were blushing.

"No, no just... just had an accident. I'm not good at flying." Will shook his head but Max could see it was a lie.

"Well, we were gonna go get some lunch. You guys wanna join?" Dustin pointed back towards the castle.

"Yeah, sounds good." Will smiled and began walking up to the castle with Dustin.

Max smiled guiltily at Lucas and ran to catch up with the boys. Lucas put his hand over his chest and found his heart was beating fast. He couldn't explain it, but he had this weird feeling when Will was that close. There was something pulling him towards Will...but then Dustin had interrupted.

Shaking his head, he ran after Max, Dustin and Will. 


	12. Riddikulus

**Summer of 1987**

 

El had spent the summer at the Wheeler's house. Brenner was glad to have her out of his hair and didn't seem to care. El couldn't stay another day in that dark manor.

Mike's family were more than thrilled she was there, Mike however was struggling with the embarrassing stories his mother would tell to El about him, not to mention the photos.

"Mum, El doesn't want to see that!" He reached over trying to take the photo of him in the bath when he was a year old. The bubbles in the photo were moving and little baby Mike was laughing.

El grinned and held the photo out of his reach. "I think it's cute."

He had shown her his home town, the Wheelers lived near a Muggle settlement as Karen was a Muggle. She wanted the kids to have a "normal" childhood before going off to Hogwarts.

El marvelled at how basic everything was in the Muggle world. She absolutely adored Mike's Muggle contraption she learnt was called a "bicycle". Another Muggle skill his mother wanted him to learn before the world of Hogwarts. El climbed on the back, expecting it to fly, but it didn't. They rolled on wheels down the small roads, El gripping tightly on to Mike's shoulders. 

The excitement of it all made her forget about Brenner and Voldemort. The threat had seemed to dull away last year after they found Snape and Malfoy at the Yule Ball the year before. But it has come back at full force, Brenner making a new discovery of Voldemort's whereabouts. That discovery had been delayed thanks to El, Mike, Will, Dustin, Lucas and Max back in fourth year, but it wasn't enough. Someone else had managed to get the word out and Brenner had disappeared over the summer to Albania on a "business trip" that the Ministry of Magic were none the wiser to the true reason behind it.

"I never knew you were a half-blood." The thought just escaped her mouth and she hoped it didn't come across as rude. They were lying on the grass atop a nearby hill, watching the sun set. He turned on his side to face her and smiled.

"I guess... people don't ever really ask. I don't see why having a parent that's a Muggle makes you any less of a wizard? I don't know. Will's pretty cool though being muggleborn. I can't imagine how crazy that is to think you're a Muggle and then one day you just have these powers." Mike made a weird facial expression trying to demonstrate the shock but El just burst out laughing.

"It's like you have two lives. A normal, carefree life and then the chaos that is Hogwarts and my weird mess I've dragged you into." She looked away, voicing her feelings of guilt. She was the one who was putting Mike in danger for telling him about Voldemort's return.

Mike slowly rested his hand on her cheek and she leaned in to his touch, but a small tear escaped.

"I don't even know what I am." She continued. "Who my real family is. My true home. That manor never felt like a home. Cold, dark, empty. I was only adopted as a political tactic to make him more likeable. Sometimes I think it's better if I didn't exist. There would be less hurt because of me."

"Don't ever say that. You know that no matter what, I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together." Mike pressed his forehead against hers. "I promise."

* * *

**Sixth year: 1987**

 

"Hey Dusty." Max sat next to Dustin in the library. He'd agreed to help her with her stupid history of magic assignment. She didn't know why she took that class, she fell asleep almost every lesson.

He looked up and rolled his eyes, "I told you not to call me that." 

The work load had increased this year which meant late nights in the library. Luckily, Dustin was hardly ever out the library. He always said something like books are his ores for his curiosity voyage. Max didn't understand it, but she found it kind of cute. But she'd deny it if anyone asked her.

"Professor Binns is a total Dementor sometimes." Max rested her head on the page of her history of magic textbook. 

"Explain?" Dustin laughed.

She lifted her head and grinned mischievously at him. "Sucks the joy out of everything."

"True." Dustin laughed awkwardly. He liked her smile. _Did he just think that?_

"Right, so here's what I found out about Grindelwald." Dustin shoved the textbook at Max and began telling her about the battle in New York in 1920 and how there was a massive Muggle cover up. 

It was actually interesting when Dustin told her about it. He had a way of explaining things that meant history could be exciting. 

They spent many hours researching for Max's assignment and slowly the library became more empty. They hadn't even noticed how dark it had gotten outside.

"How are you so smart?" Max was watching Dustin intently as he explained another story.

He blushed and shrugged. "I guess I'm just curious. I have a need to discover things, I just think it's so cool. There's so much knowledge out there and we're just sitting here letting it go by? I'm on a curiosity voyage."

She laughed and got serious for a moment. "I'll deny this if anyone asks, but you're actually kind of incredible Henderson."

"Did Mad Max just pay me a compliment?" He asked mockingly, acting fake surprised.

"Shut up." She smiled and playfully nudged him.

He nudged her back, a wide grin on his face. That smile...

"You're absolutely ridiculous." She said and grabbed him by the tie, kissing him. 

She released her grip on his blue tie and looked away, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

She could feel his gaze on her and out the corner of her eye she could see him grinning. There was silence between them...but it wasn't awkward. They continued to study in silence until Max stood up abruptly. 

"I can't take it anymore." She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her towards the back of the library.

"Wha-" she shoved him against the bookshelf, interrupting him with her lips pressed against his, he smiled against her lips.

* * *

"Are we going to talk about it?" Dustin caught Max in the corridor between classes.

"Talk about what?" She smirked, pretending like she hadn't been thinking about their "study" session in the library last night.

"You know what." He spoke softly. "Is it weird if I say I liked it?"

She shrugged. Max liked it too, more than she thought she would. 

"No one can know." She whispered. "If the others find out we'll never hear the end of it."

"So it was a one time thing?" He looked a little disappointed.

"I never said that..." She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "Meet me behind the Quidditch pitch at 4."

And she sauntered off leaving Dustin staring after her, mouth slightly agape. And thus started their secret relationship, hiding in closets and at the back of the library, finding unused classrooms and round the back of the Quidditch. It was kind of exciting sneaking around. More than once Dustin had almost accidentally walked into the Great Hall wearing a red tie until Max grabbed him by the arm and hastily switching back to their respective houses. 

* * *

**February, 1988**

 

DADA lessons had started getting more intense, they were being "prepared for the real world". Other students simply scoffed but El knew that she would probably have to use these defenses one day. Once Brenner returned from Albania, there was no telling how long it'd be until his plans were complete.

 "Boggarts." Their DADA professor stood in front of a small cupboard. "Can anyone tell me what they are?"

Whispers were heard amongst the room. El shyly raised her hand. 

"A creature that turns into whatever the victim fears most in the world."

"Correct. No one knows what a boggart looks like when it is alone for it changes immediately upon being viewed. But how do we defeat it?"

"Riddikulus." El said. Mike looked at her, amazed that she knew so much. If Dustin was here he'd be fighting with her to answer first. Whenever they had lessons with the Ravenclaws Dustin was always asking questions and raising his hand before anyone else for a chance. "It causes the boggart to turn into a less threatening or even comical form."

"Exactly. Now," the professor clapped his hands and rubbed them together excitedly. "Everyone line up, and we'll have a go at banishing the boggart."

Everyone scrabbled to the back of the room, not wanting to be first. Until a Gryffindor stood forward - of course it was that Bill Weasely, Mike rolled his eyes.

His boggart was a large snake, yet it quickly turned into a slinky, bouncing forwards and backwards. Everyone began laughing and applauding at his wizardry.

The Hufflepuff that was next decided to push Will in front, not quite ready yet to face the boggart.

"Ah, Mr Byers." 

Will gulped and cautiously raised his wand. 

"Remember, Riddikulus." The cupboard door was opened and a large shadowy creature with multiple arms crept out. It was clouded in a dark mist and Will turned as white as a sheet.

"Ri- riddikulus!" Will stuttered. The figure lost its clouded mist and shrunk into a small black cat.

"Very good Mr Byers. Who's next?"

Will turned to Mike and grinned, proud that he was able to stand up and face his fears. Mike gave him a thumbs up and watched the Gryffindor that went after Will.

Soon it was El's turn. She hesitantly walked up to the cupboard, raising her wand in preparation. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

When the professor released the boggart, the entire class went silent. Out stepped Brenner, the Minister of Magic and her adoptive father. People gasped. How could he be her biggest fear? But they simply didn't know the things she'd seen, the things he'd done.

She stepped back, arm raised but silent. He walked towards her like some kind of predator. Brenner began speaking to her in a low voice, full of hatred and anger.

"You'll never be anything. You think you can stop me? They won't like you when they see what a coward you truly are. _He_ won't love you."

"Stop!" She screamed. The class was silent, just watching her. "Please! Stop!" El crouched on the floor, covering her ears. The professor simply watched.

"Riddikulus Eleven. Use the spell." He shouted at her but she shook her head. Brenner getting closer to her. Mike watched on in horror. He felt a pain in his chest watching her in such distress. He looked away but he could still hear her shouts.

Without hesitation he stepped between the boggart and El. Immediately the boggart Brenner changed into a creepy clown with a fake painted smile. Mike's eyes widen but he shouted "Riddikulus!". The clown immediately tripped on some marbles that had appeared. The class began laughing again at the antics, forgetting all about Brenner.

Mike crouched down to be eye level with El who had pulled her knees up and burried her head in them. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers. She relaxed a little at his touch but he could hear her sniffing. 

"Mr Wheeler, take Miss Brenner outside to calm down." The professor said softly and then shouted to the class- who had begun to stare, "Back in line please!"

Mike helped her up and took El outside into the hall. She had wiped away a tear but her eyes were red. She burried her head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled against him.

"What are you sorry for?" He held her cheek, making her look up at him. "It's gone now. He can't hurt you." Mike spoke softly, pulling her close.

 "We have to stop him. I can't...can't go on living like this while he's out there... doing Merlin knows what." She pushed back, looking angry.

"We will. We'll find a way to stop him." Mike cupped her cheeks and she leaned in kissing him gently.

"There'll be none of that please." McGonagall's voice startled them.

"Sorry Professor." El blushed, fixing her hair awkwardly.

"I should think so." McGonagall began walking down the corridor. "Oh and Mr Wheeler, that shade of lipstick is very becoming of you." She laughed.

El looked at her boyfriend and saw her pale lipstick had left a smudge around his mouth. She grinned as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, blushing redder than her tie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how I want it to end but it's trying to get to that part that is difficult for me. Once seventh year begins it'll get to the nitty gritty angst (hopefully) but I'm trying to put so many things in and make so much happen. I just gotta try and fit it all in before certain things happen haha.


	13. Ministry of Magic

**June, 1988**

**  
**

"Hey Max whoa-" Max grabbed Dustin's hand and pulled him down the corridor. They had been sneaking around for a few months now, so far none of their friends had figured it out.

They usually went up to the third floor corridor, hardly anyone ever went up there. Max had Dustin pushed against the wall when they heard footsteps and muffled voices. She froze. 

"What's wro-"

Max clapped a hand over his mouth. "Ssh." She looked around and pulled him behind a statue. "I heard voices." She listened intently to the approaching footsteps.

The voice sounded like Snape. Dustin's eyes widened when he realised who it was. There was another voice neither of them recognised, it certainly wasn't Malfoy. 

"They've found a way?" Snape voice was hushed. Max tucked her hair behind her ear in order to hear better. 

"It's a complicated potion so we'll need your help." the unknown voice said.

"I don't know...I have to keep my cover."

"Severus, if the Dark Lord finds out that you were not loyal-"

"Alright." They could almost hear the scowl.

"We haven't fully translated the ancient runes, but it's at the ministry. Keep on your post, we'll require your assistance very soon. Can we rely on you?"

Snape must have nodded for the unknown voice said in a gruff tone "Good."

They listened for the footsteps to pass and sighed.

"Holy shit Max." Dustin put a hand to his forehead. "Holy shit. Did you, did you _hear_ that?"

Max rolled her eyes. "No Dustin, I missed it."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the corridor, their make out session would have to be postponed, they had greater issues at hand.

* * *

 

"Wait what were you doing on the third floor together?" Lucas smirked and leaned against the tree they were sat under.

"You're missing the point of the story." Max glared at him. This was no time jokes. "Point is: we need to go to the Ministry. Right now."

"How?" Will looked at Max. "It's all the way in London and in case you haven't noticed, we're in Scotland."

"I think I know how." El had been silent this entire time, leaning against Mike's side. "You guys can apparate now right?"

They had all passed their apparation tests - except Will and El who weren't quite 17 yet.

"We can't apparate inside of Hogwarts." Dustin shook his head.

El nodded her head. "I know that. But we have a Hogsmede trip in a few days. And there's no charm over Hogsmede."

"You and Will can't apparate." Max pointed out.

"Mike will take me. And I'm sure Lucas can take Will?" El smiled. This idea was good. It could work.

"Are we really going to do this?" Will looked nervous.

"What choice do we have?" El reached out and reassuringly squeezed his arm.

* * *

 

They didn't want to be too obvious, a bunch of Hogwarts students apparating at the same time would look suspicious. The group decided to meet near the shrieking shack, arriving at slightly different times just to be sure. Hardly anyone ever went there so it was a safe bet. 

"Ready?" Max said once everyone was there. "We all know the meeting place?" 

They found a photo of the building on a muggle street in London in an old edition of the Daily Prophet they could focus on to apparate. They decided to meet just outside and would find a way to sneak in.

Everyone nodded. Mike wrapped his arm around El and pulled her close, ready to apparate. Will awkwardly held on to Lucas' arm. 

"Alright." Max smiled. "Good luck everyone."

One by one they apparated to London. Mike didn't quite make the landing and they fell on top of each other, laughing in the street. Dustin apparated right next to them and rolled his eyes. 

"Guys, now is not the time."

"Dustin!" Mike and El shouted.

Max was next to arrive and helped El up off the floor. Finally Lucas and Will arrived with a 'pop' but Will wobbled and looked a little sick. He wasn't so good with apparating.

"Alright, focus." Lucas was already searching for an entrance. They were currently on a London street just outside an entrance to the ministry. "Anyone have any ideas on how to get in without being seen?"

"I could cast a disillusionment charm?" Dustin raised his hand sheepishly. "But... I'm not very good yet. I don't know how long it'll last but I'm sure I can cast it so it lasts long enough for us to sneak in."

"Is it safe?" Will squinted, not quite trusting Dustin's skills.

"Totally. It just makes you blend in with your surroundings. It won't hurt. Trust me." Dustin raised his wand and cast the charm.

* * *

Inside the ministry people were still working but luckily Dustin's charm seemed to hold up better than they thought.

El had told them that if there was something they wanted to keep a secret, it would be in the department of mysteries. The ministry wouldn't want people to get their hands on that document containing some very dangerous dark magic. But someone had discovered it and now it was up to them to take it back. Before Brenner could use it.

"Lumos."

The room was dark, scrolls and books lay everywhere.

 "You sure it's here?" Lucas moved a scroll with his wand. 

"It's a secret, it's dark magic. If it's going to be anywhere it'll be in the department of mysteries." El didn't turn around from where she was studying one of the bookshelves.

"We should split up. Make it easier to find it." Dustin suggested. "Mike and El look in the next room, Lucas and Will can look in here and I guess that leaves Max and I to look in the other room."

"Alright." They all agreed. 

"Meet here if you find anything." 

They all split to their respective rooms. Mike held out his hand for El to take, Dustin watched them leave. He felt a little annoyed. He wanted to do that with Max, but she didn't want the others to know about them yet. It wasn't fair.

"Uh Max?" Dustin continued shuffling through bookshelves while she searched some drawers in a nearby desk.

"Yeah?" She stopped and pointed her wand, illuminating his face.

"Don't you think it's time we tell them?"

"About us?" She walked closer to him, he could only just make out her features from the light at the end of her wand.

"It's just...I really like you and...and I want everyone to know." Dustin smiled and took one of her hands. "You make me happy, and I want everyone to see that. I want to, to walk down corridors hand in hand letting everyone know that I get to be yours."

Max laughed at his excited expression.

"I want to climb on top of the astronomy tower and just shout: I'M DATING MAX MAYFIELD!" he threw his hands in the air dramatically, a big toothy grin on his face.

"I want that too." She whispered. "But... isn't it weird? A Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor?"

"Who cares what people think?" 

"People are awful." Max grinned, leaning closer. "Screw what they think."

"Yeah, screw that."

She kissed him softly. "Ok, we'll tell them."

Dustin grabbed her hand and run back to the first room where Will and Lucas were searching.

"Dustin! We need to find the scroll!" Max shouted but he'd already dragged her away.

"Guys!" He burst into the room, making Will and Lucas jump. 

"Did you find it?" Lucas put down the book he was studying.

"No, but we have to tell you-"

Dustin was cut off by Mike bursting back into the room. "El's found it!"

"That's great but-"

"Come on!" Mike gestured for them to follow. Everyone ran out leaving Dustin and Max who were still holding hands. 

"We'll tell them later." Max pinched his cheek mockingly and followed after.

"Shit." Dustin whispered to himself and begrudgingly followed everyone.

El was reading an old bit of paper, trying to decipher the ancient runes. 

"Dustin? Do you know about these?" She looked at him.

"I guess...I'm not great but I can have a look.'' he walked over and pulled the scroll closer to him.

"I can't quite make it out...but I _think_ this one says 'bone of father' whatever that means."

They looked at each other.

"Voldemort's father?" El said. Will shuddered at the name.

"I guess. And this says 'flesh of servant' so..." Dustin grimaced at the mental image.

"Brenner." El whispered. "He might cut off some of his flesh."

"Holy shit." Dustin winced and Max face palmed. She couldn't believe she was dating this dork.

"We need to destroy this. Now before they can actually do this." Mike grabbed it out of Dustin's hands.

Lucas scoffed. "How? We know they know about it. Who knows how long it'll take for them to actually find Voldemort's father - well, I'm guessing his grave if they're gonna dig up and use his bones."

"Lucas..." Will shook his head, he was a bit squeamish hearing all this talk of grave digging and flesh cutting.

"Sorry." Lucas patted his shoulder. "They could be halfway done with this now."

"So? If we don't destroy this... there's a small chance they might come back for it." Max pointed out. "Should we even take that risk of _not_ doing it?"

"Just do it Mike." El nodded. "They may have copies, but it's not worth the risk."

Mike raised his wand and was about to cast "incendio" when two unknown figures crept into the room.

"Stop right there Wheeler." Snape.

"Why would I do that?" Mike was almost taller than Snape now, he wasn't scared of the greasy haired snake.

"Because your little friends are in danger."

Mike turned around to see five other dark figures emerge from the darkness and take hold of his friends.

"Mike. Don't, don't listen to him." Dustin tried to push against his ambusher but it was no use.

"Accio." The scroll flew out of Mike's hands and into Snape's. "Finally. We have all we need to restore the dark lord." He stared intently at the bit of parchment, a crooked smile appearing on his lips.

"Stupefy." El mumbled and her attacker went flying back.

Max simply stamped her foot down hard on the toe of her attacker and she was freed. 

"Bombarda!" El pointed her wand at a nearby self causing it to fall. The attackers let go of Dustin, Will and Lucas in an effort to move out the way of the exploded shelf.

"Incendio!" Dustin shot behind him as he ran from the attackers, trapping them behind a wall of flames. Snape was left alone.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" He snarled raising his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Will shouted. Everyone turned to look at him. The room was silent. Did he really just use that spell?

"Protego." Snape blocked without even thinking about it.

Mike shot a blast of light at Snape, he dropped the parchment and collapsed. Mike snatched it up again, handing it to El.

"I only stunned him. He's probably going to wake up really soon."

"We can't apparate out of here." Lucas pointed out. "We have to run."

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit." Dustin noticed Snape had begun to stir,  the fire behind them was getting closer.

They all scattered but it was dark and they came across a room that was like a maze. Death eaters had appeared from all sides, causing them to split off from each other. 

Dustin was completely alone. He could hear sounds of spells being fired. They had learnt some nonverbal magic in DADA, El was really good at it.

"Shit!" Dustin heard Lucas shout.

"Max?" He frantically looked around.

A loud scream was heard, followed by a loud thud. Dustin's heart sped up and he ran, calling for Max not caring that he could be attacked by a Death Eater. He found he on the floor clutching her arm. In front of her was a Death Eater knocked out on the floor, next to a large metal object.

"Max?! Shit are you ok?" Dustin cradled her arm but she winced at his touch.

"I think it's broken." She stuttered. "But I was able to hit him in the head with whatever that metal thing is."

Dustin felt a weird sense of pride. "Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?"

"Not enough times." She grinned despite the pain.

Down another row, Will and Lucas stood back to back, anticipating another attack. A flurry of blasts came at them, but Will had been helping Lucas practice blocking charms and they reflected the spells.

 El had lost Mike in the panic but she had. "Petrificus totalus!" A Death Eater jumped at her and she froze him, watching him fall to the floor like a statue. She suddenly heard muffled cries.

"El!" 

"Mike?" She began to panic. Please...not Mike. Not Mike. "Mike!" It was a desperate cry.

El came across Snape stood near what looked like a a gateway but it had a kind of misty quality to it. He had Mike by the neck.

"Please... please don't hurt him."

"One push, and he'll be dead. This veil," Snape gestured to the gate thing. "Is a gateway to the dead. Passing through here causes instant death. It would be a shame if your little boyfriend here were to say, trip? On those large, clumsy feet of his."

"You'd never get away with it." El clenched her fist.

"A student accidentally falls, there's nothing I could've done." Snape tightened his grip around Mike's neck.

"El..." Mike tried to speak but he was struggling to even breathe.

"Hand it over." Snape's voice was monotone.

Dustin came running with Max holding her arm. Will and Lucas ran up as well, watching El face to face with Snape.

"Don't... don't do it." Mike tried again.

"I, I have to." She looked defeated, torn.

"No!" They all shouted, even Mike who was still struggling against Snape.

He took the parchment from El. But then he pushed Mike away. 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. El saw Mike falling, falling towards that veil. She reached out her hand but somehow knew it wouldn't work.

"Immobulus!" She screamed.

Everything was silent and still. Snape had fled with the parchment.

Mike was frozen just inches away from the veil. His arms were stretched out as if he were trying to hold on to something, one leg was also stuck out and his eyes were tightly shut. His mouth was slightly parted in a silent shout.

He was ok. El collapsed to her knees, letting out a relieved sob. Lucas and Dustin ran to her, grabbing Mike so he could be unfrozen somewhere safe.

 She was still on her knees when Max hobbled up, still holding her broken arm. They all collapsed on their knees around her, enveloping her in a hug.

Snape had gotten away. With the information needed to bring back Voldemort. He knew they were involved now...

 

* * *

Mike and El stood at the top of the astronomy tower. It was a few days after  the incident at the ministry. Snape had mysteriously been "ill" for the last few potions lessons of the year. Only they knew the truth.

 "El?" Mike tore his eyes away from the sunset and gulped. Almost dying made him realise that he had to say it now. He had to say it because he didn't know if he'd ever get another chance.

"Yeah?" Her smile was warm, she looked at him like he was the greatest thing ever. But he wasn't, he was just Mike. But Mike was so much more than that to El. He always would be.

"I uh..." He gulped. How many times had he thought of this moment? How many times had he run those words over and over in his mind? 

He took her hand I'm his, softly running his thumb over her knuckles.

"I want to tell you - while I have the chance that...that I love you."

Her smile slowly grew as those words sunk in. He _loves_ her. Mike Wheeler loves  _her_. She had almost lost him once, and it was enough to make her realise how much she needed him, how much she loves him.

Before he could say anything more she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled back and pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you too."

He was the one to lean in, grabbing her waist to pick her up and spin her around. For a moment, just a moment, they were normal teenagers. Both lingered in the kiss, wanting to savour what could be one of their last moments of peace.

They couldn't go back to Hogwarts next year. It wasn't safe. Snape knew now they were involved. No doubt Brenner knew. Hogwarts would be the first place they looked. Until they defeated him once and for all, they would be on the run. Who knew for how long that would be? Right now, it was about the two of them. Just wanting to forget for a brief moment the mess that they were in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this chapter was a little all over the place? I'm just trying to set up the final few chapters


	14. It's now or never

**Seventh year: September, 1988**

 

This year, instead of joining their classmates for their final year at Hogwarts, Eleven, Mike, Lucas, Will, Dustin and Max were on the run.

Snape knew about them being involved, no doubt Brenner did too.

They didn't know where they would go, only that they couldn't be at Hogwarts. It was far too dangerous for them now. El almost had a heart attack when she saw the latest addition of the Daily Prophet.

  **HOGWARTS STUDENTS BREAK INTO MINISTRY: PROFESSOR SNAPE INJURED**

**Students Lucas Sinclair (17), William Byers (16), Dustin Henderson (17), Maxine Mayfield (17), Michael Wheeler (17), and Eleven Brenner (16) broke into the department of mysteries on 6th June 1988. No leads as to why the troublesome students broke in, but brave Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape claims to have found them snooping whilst at the ministry on a business trip. Upon trying to stop them, Severus tells us how he was brutally attacked by our once beloved Minister's daughter. The student's whereabouts are currently unknown and the Ministry pleads for any information to be passed on immediately. We reached out to Dumbledore for a quote but the Headmaster had no comment...(story continued pg. 3)**

"No. This...this can't..." El dropped the paper. Inside were photos of each of them, she had no idea _how_ the prophet had got these photos.

 "What is it?" Mike rubbed her shoulder as she began breathing heavily.

"Shit..." Dustin had picked up the paper. "We're wanted criminals."

"That can't be true." Lucas snatched the paper from him. "Shit." 

"What do we do?" Max looked over Lucas' shoulder at the paper.

"My mum... she's a Muggle, Will's too." Mike began pacing. "If, if these bastards find out..." He shook his head.

"They might kill them." Will said the words neither of them wanted to admit.

"We have to go... we can't, can't stay here and let them kill our families." Mike's voice was raised. "We have to get away from them."

"But where would we go? Hogwarts is out of the picture now." Max directed the question at El who shrugged.

"Anywhere away from here."

* * *

 

 **December, 1988**  

 

 They had spent the best part of a few months camping out, never staying in one place for too long. It had been time spent trying to figure out how to take down Brenner once and for all.

A few weeks ago they had come across a traveller called Regulus Black. He had mumbled something about Horcruxes and a locket. Regulus claimed he was on his way to destroy it. They had learnt Horcruxes could be a way to destroy Voldemort, but they had no idea where to even begin. They never heard from Regulus again and only hoped he'd succeeded in his mission.

On Christmas Eve, they all huddled around the small campfire roasting marshmallows. It was a moment of peace in the chaos. 

Will had fallen asleep against Lucas' shoulder and he wrapped the blanket tighter around them, leaning his head atop Will's. Dustin was locked in a competition with Max to see who could shove the most marshmallows in their mouth. Max had somehow one and gave Dustin and sticky marshmallow kiss on the cheek. Their relationship had been revealed to the group - about time to.

Mike decided now was as good a time as any to give El her Christmas gift.

He stood up and pulled her outside, she looked at him questioningly.

"I uh...I wanted to give you your gift. I've been holding on to it for a while now." Mike fumbled with something in his coat pocket.

El felt guilty, a horrible knot in her stomach. "Mike, I didn't get you anything. All the chaos of these past months I-"

"Hey," he brushed her cheek. "As long as we're safe, that's all I need."

"Stop being so mushy before I start crying." She laughed, the cold air making her breath visible.

 "Oh uh right." He laughed awkwardly and handed her a small gift.

She opened it to reveal a small box. Raising an eyebrow curiously at Mike - who was rocking on his heels nervously - she opened it.

 Inside was a small silver ring with a small infinity sign engraved on it.

"Mike?" Her heart sped up. This wasn't...

"Oh no, it's not...it's not _that_." He said quickly, seeing the panic in her eyes. "It's a promise ring."

"Oh." She breathed a sigh of relief. She loved Mike, truly she did. But she felt they were too young for marriage, but thankfully Mike thought so too.

"It's a promise that...that one day maybe we could..." He said awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, it's too soon I freaked you out." He tried to take it back but she moved the box from him.

"No, it's lovely. It's sweet." She put the ring on. "Thank you Mike." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

His hands were around her waist, and hers went to tangle in his hair. A sudden snap of a twig made them freeze.

"Did you hear that?" El was still on her tiptoes, face inches from Mike's still.

"Did you put the barrier charm up?" He whispered. El shook her head.

"I thought Dustin..." She looked back at the tent and then into the darkness of the forest.

Two dark shadows appeared, one grabbing El from behind and the other grabbing Mike.

"El!" He screamed.

"Mike!"

Before the others could save them, the shadowy figures had apparated away with Mike and Eleven.

"Shit!" Dustin ran out the tent hearing the shouts.

Max followed, wiping her mouth of marshmallows, quickly followed by Lucas and a rather sleepy Will.

"What happened?" Will rubbed his eyes.

"I think some death eaters just got Mike and El." Dustin was busy searching the ground for any clues dropped.

"What do we do? How will we find them?" Will was visibly panicked.

Lucas grabbed his hand reassuringly. "It'll be ok."

"How Lucas? Mike and El are missing!" Max shouted and Dustin grabbed her arm to hold her back.

Dustin raised his hands cautiously. "They're probably at the Manor." 

"So what we're just gonna waltz in there like, "excuse me Mr Brenner, you've kidnapped our friends can we have them back. Also if you could not bring back Voldemort that'd be great." Wake up Dustin!" Lucas mocked.

"Guys!" Will shouted, they all stopped their bickering to look at be small boy.

"Fighting is only what they want. They want to divide us, make us hate each other so we won't go after them." Will's voice was confident, more confident than it had been in a while. "Who knows how long left we've got. This isn't a game, never was, never will be. It's our time to fight. Now. It's time we end this once and for all. How many more lives will be ruined if we don't stop this? It's now or never."

Everyone stood in silence watching Will. He'd never been like this before. Before he even knew what was happening, Lucas had crashed his lips on to Will's, the boy almost falling back at the suddenness of it all. 

"Is this the moment?" Dustin awkwardly coughed when neither of the two had pulled apart.

"Oi, we're in a war here!"

"I know mate, so it's now or never isn't it?" Lucas grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I stole that last bit from the Harry Potter books where Ron gives some speech about saving the house elves in the dungeons or along those lines. And then Hermione just kisses him while harry goes "oi there's a war on"  
> And Ron replies "I know mate, so it's now or never"


	15. Imperio

"Let go!" El struggled against her captor's grip. The man cast a silencing charm on her.

"That brat's shouting was starting to give me a headache." The captor said to his friend who was currently holding back Mike.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" He pushed back but the man holding back his arms simply sent a knee into his back causing Mike to double over.

They were pushed into a dungeon El didn't know existed in the manor.

The charm wore off and El swore loudly as she pulled on the door, trying to get out.

"Shit Mike!" She rumaged in her pockets for her wand but it wasn't there. "Our wands...we left them back at the camp."

She started to panic, pacing up and down until Mike caught her arms and held her still.

"Hey, ssh, look at me." He tilted her chin to look up at him. "Ssh, we'll figure something out."

She burried her head against his chest, not wanting him to see her cry.

* * *

 

"Look, Mike and El's wands." Will grabbed them. "They're gonna need these."

Lucas came up behind him and grabbed his hand. "Are we sure about this?"

The group nodded in agreement. 

"We have to." Will squeezed his hand.

"Alright so the plan." Dustin looked between them all to make sure they were listening. "We break in, I'm thinking same way as the Ministry because it seemed to work. We get them their wands and we defeat this bastard once and for all."

* * *

 

El looked up when she heard footsteps slowly approaching.

"Papa..."

"Hello Eleven." The old man smiled, but there was no warmth behind his eyes.

Mike felt his jaw clench, after seeing how she reacted to the boggart, he couldn't bare to see her face the real thing.

"You, you, you sick BASTARD!" Mike shouted coming face to face behind the bars.

"Is this your little boyfriend you've abandoned me for?"

"Leave him out of this." El had a new confidence to her voice. "This isn't about him."

"What happened Eleven?'' Brenner came closer, the icey tone to his voice getting colder. "You could have helped me, you could have been powerful in the Dark Lord's new world."

"I would _never_ join you."

"Too late, our potion is almost complete, but we can't have you in the way to disrupt it."

There was a sudden ruckus above their heads. A loud shout and sounds of spells firing. Brenner looked up to the source of the noise.

"Petrificus totalus!" 

Out of nowhere, a spell hit Brenner in the back, he fell to the floor.

Mike and El glanced at each other in amazement. Who...?

Out of the darkness, Will and Lucas emerged. A proud grin spread across Lucas' face looking at Will's raised wand.

"Will?" El laughed in relief. "Will!"

"Nice one mate!" Mike nodded.

Will and Lucas ran up to the door and began casting an unlocking charm. 

"We have to be quick. Max and Dustin are upstairs trying to hold back the Death eaters, but I don't know how long they can last." Lucas opened the door for Mike and El.

"But what can we do? We don't have our wands." Mike stepped over Brenner's frozen form. It wouldn't be long until he gained movement.

Will pulled out two wands from his pocket. "You didn't think we'd forget did you?''

"Come on." Lucas grabbed Will's hand and they ran out the dungeons, Mike and El closely following behind.

* * *

 

They ran through the Manor, trying to find Max and Dustin. Shouts could be heard in the main hall.

A death eater stepped out of one of the rooms along the corridor.

"What the-" before he could register what happened, Mike hit him with a stunning spell.

The group marched on, they needed to get Dustin and Max and then find this potion that will bring Voldemort back.

El hung back.

"I think I know where it might be. I know Brenner has a secret office. If I can just get there and destroy it..." El was about to leave when Mike grabbed her hand.

"I'll go with you."

"No, it's not safe. You need to stay here, find Max and Dustin, help them." 

He cupped her cheek and pulled her closer so their foreheads were touching. 

"Just...be careful ok. I can't...I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me."

He looked at her, a tear threatening to spill. "Promise?"

She nodded and began leaning closer. "Promise."

Their lips were about to touch when Lucas called. "Mike? Come on they're in here." 

She pulled away and carefully retreated from the room. Mike watched her go, scared that this will be the last time he ever sees her.

Max and Dustin were in the main hall, backs against each other but being edged closer and closer to the wall by the approaching death eaters.

Will, Lucas and Mike tried to hit them in the back with a flurry of spells, but there were too many. They turned on the teens and soon they were ducking for cover behind an overturned table.

"This is crazy. How are we gonna find the potion?" Dustin leaned against the table, catching his breath after their sprint to join the group.

"We have to get past somehow - HEY!" Max was almost hit by a spell and she leaned across the top of the table to fire back. Dustin grabbed her and pulled her back down before she got hit again.

"Max!" He sighed. "You're gonna give me heart attack."

Mike stood up and tried to leave, "El hasn't come back. I need to go find her." 

"Mike!" Lucas grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "She said to stay here. She knows what she's doing."

"You don't know Lucas. You don't know what he did to her. You didn't see her with the boggart." Mike tried to wrestle out his friend's grip. "I need to go to her."

"And if you die on the way? How is that going to help her?"

"What if _she's_ dead Lucas?"

 Lucas shook his head. "She's alright. She always is."

 "I wouldn't be so sure about that." A cold voice spoke and the spells stopped at both ends.

Brenner. He had El by a choke hold, his wand digging into her neck as she struggled against him.

"El!" Mike screamed but the death eaters caught him and held him back. The teens were suddenly all trapped, their arms pinned behind themselves by a death eater and their wands dropped to the floor.

 "You really think you'd be able to just walk in and find the potion?" He laughed, there was no joy however. "Foolish, insolent children."

"Eat shit!" Lucas shouted, earning him a kick in the back.

"You've been a thorn in my side all your life." Brenner tightened his grip. "Think of the power we could have had. You could've been one of the most powerful witches."

"I'd rather die." El spat.

"Oh Eleven. Since you won't accept my offer willingly, I'll just have to force you."

"What-"

"Imperio!" Brenner shouted, a pained expression crossed El's face.

"No!" Mike screamed, collapsing to his knees, trying to break free from the grip of the deatheater.

"Too late Wheeler. Finally, she is under my power. We can bring the dark lord back. There is no way to stop it now."

Mike felt tears streaming down his face. He'd lost her... he'd truly lost her.

"Kill him." Brenner pointed to Mike. Eleven slowly moved towards him.

She raised her wand but it was shaking. 

"El." Mike stood up and reached a hand out. "El please."

She stepped closer, still raising her wand. Her face squinted as if she was fighting Brenner's control. She shook her head, screaming.

"Eleven. It's me. It's Mike." He whispered but Eleven had raised her wand to his throat. Mike looked her in the eyes, but hers were glassed over, as if she wasn't really seeing him. "I love you. Please. Please come back to me." He continued to whisper.

El slowly began to lower her wand but Brenner continued to fight back. 

"I love you." Mike whispered, her wand began digging into his neck once again. Tears were streaming down both their faces. "You can fight this El. You can fight it." 

Her hand was shaking, she closed her eyes, a pained expression crossed her usual soft features. 

"You can fight this." Mike closed his eyes, preparing for the worst to come. He wouldn't give up on her. Not now, not ever.

She screamed and dropped her wand.

 Everything happened in slow motion. Mike broke free from his captor while they were distracted by El's screams. Max elbowed the man in the face in her attempt to break free.

Mike ran to El, clinging on to her as she crumpled into a ball on the floor.

Around them the battle had picked up again, but Mike didn't care, he only cared that she was ok, that El was safe.

Dustin was having great fun, dodging spells and taunting his attackers. "Aw come on, is that the best you can do?" He laughed, dodging a stunning spell. He had a rebuilt sense of confidence.

"Anaticula!" 

The death eater tried to stun him but the only thing that came out his wand were ducks. Dustin was bent over laughing. "I've always wanted to use that spell." 

At the other end of the room, Will was casting blocking charms whilst Lucas cast the attacking spells, they worked well as a team.

Max at one point opted to just use her fists because "Wizards never seem to be able to defend a real punch".

Brenner slowly pushed through the fighting happening between Max, Dustin, Will and Lucas against the death eaters. He had his gaze fixed upon Eleven. 

She was tired and emotionally drained, barely able to sit up, but she saw Brenner aiming his wand at Mike. Her heart lurched. She couldn't let him do this... couldn't. She had to save Mike, had to protect him.

She used her last strength to cast the most powerful stunning spell any of them had seen, immediately collapsing back into Mike's arms. Brenner flew backwards, hitting the wall with a loud thud and slumping to the ground.

A swarm of Aurors suddenly arrived, alongside Dumbledore. The remaining death eaters apparated away before they could be caught.

Instantly the Aurors arrested Brenner who was only barely conscious.

"How did you know we were here?" Max greeted the Professor.

"Young Eleven here sent me owls everyday. When she didn't send one, I knew something was up."

"So you did get my letters?" El shakily got up, using Mike as support. "Why didn't you write back?"

"I couldn't risk your cover being blown. Severus knew all about the plan and informed me."

"That lying... he's a traitor!" Dustin shouted, pointing a finger at Dumbledore. "Pardon my french sir, but Snape is a lying son of a bitch."

Dumbledore said nothing and simply stared at Dustin.

"He tried to kill us? And you're just going to let him work for you?"

Dumbledore sighed. "There are things about the future we can not know."

Dustin rolled his eyes. He didn't have the energy to deal with this man. Instead he pulled Max in for a passionate kiss in order to celebrate, Lucas deciding to do the same with Will. Dumbledore smiled at the young couples.

"Ah, young love." The old man chuckled, walking away to give them privacy.

"Wait!" El called to the Auror that was about to apparate to Azkerban with Brenner. She let go of Mike and got right up close. Close to the man that had abused her for years.

"Eat shit!" She said and punched him right between the eyes sending the man reeling backwards.

 That was the last she ever saw of Brenner. He died in Azkerban of unknown reasons. El thought it may have been by other death eaters in punishment for failing to bring back the dark lord.

* * *

**January, 1989**

 

  **SCHOOL CHILDREN DISCOVER CORRUPT MINISTER**

**Once thought to be criminals, the Hogwarts students Maxine Mayfield (17), Dustin Henderson (17), Lucas Sinclair (18), William Byers (17), Michael Wheeler (17) and his own daughter Eleven Brenner (17) had a run in with the corruption that was our minister. We are every bit as shocked as our audience and have reached out to the students for further comments.**

**A new minister has been elected, Cornelius Fudge, in hopes of maintaining a safe future. Official apologies have been made to the students as to what has been revealed as not a terror attack upon our ministry but indeed an attempt at stopping the minister. Severus Snape has yet to give comment on what truly happened that night...(continued pg 4)**

"It's over? It's finally over?" Mike pulled El close. They had gone back to the Wheeler's house, Max and Dustin had gone to Dustin's mum's house and Will took Lucas home to the Byers'.

She hesitated. "I hope so...but Malfoy... he's still out there." 

 "But Brenner is locked away."

"For now. We don't know what could happen. Harry Potter will be at Hogwarts in 3 years. People think that something will happen once he gets there..." She grabbed his hand. "But that's no longer up to us. There's nothing more we can do."

He kissed the top of her head. They stayed cuddled on the Wheeler's couch for a few hours.

The future was uncertain. Death Eaters were still out there, the dark lord wasn't stopped. But they had delayed his return and there was nothing more they could do. For now, they just had to try and live a normal life. Well...as normal as Wizards could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It almost ended quite dark with Brenner casting "crucio" on Mike but then I decided against it because I couldn't make him suffer like that I didn't like it haha.
> 
>  I'm awful at writing fight scenes and I really wasn't sure how to end it.
> 
> (There will be an epilogue but idk when I'll have it up)


	16. Epilogue

**2nd May, 1998**

 

It had been a difficult past few months. Of course they'd known it was coming, knew that they had only delayed Voldemort's return rather than stop it. That was up to Harry.

The death of Dumbledore last year had urged them back to help out the Order. El had been told about Voldemort's return in 1995 by Dumbledore before his death and since then they had tried to live their best lives, scared that at any moment they would need to step up.

Mike and El had decided to get married, sure they were a little young...but these days you couldn't afford to wait. Shortly after they'd had a son. Perhaps having a baby within a war wasn't the best of plans but sometimes life is unpredictable. They wouldn't trade him for the world though.

He was almost a year old when Dustin burst in to their small cottage telling them about Dumbledore's death. It was then that the school friends decided to reunite and fight back.

It was hard traveling back to Hogwarts, seeing it in almost complete ruin. Death eaters running about, dead school children...it broke their hearts. Their home had been destroyed.

Mike and El thought it was safe to leave their son with Mike's parents, hoping that the Muggle world wouldn't be affected by the battle.

Many had died in the final battle. Everyone had stopped and gathered in the courtyard to watch Hagrid carry a limp Harry Potter in his arms. El burried her head against Mike. 

No...he was dead. Everything they had worked for, had fought for gone. Harry didn't deserve this, he was so young. 

But he wasn't dead. He had somehow tricked Voldemort and the battle continued.

El never left Mike's side, afraid that if she did he'd be killed. They fought hand in hand - which arguably wasn't the most practical way of doing things, but neither could bare to let go.

When Voldemort's body finally slumped to the ground, El pulled Mike in and kissed his desperately, relief washing over her. Harry had done it.

It had been a long fight of over 10 years for Mike, El, Dustin, Max, Lucas and Will. But it was over. It was truly once and for all over. The worst injury any of them had sustained were a few cuts and grazes, Will hurt his leg pretty badly, but he was alive. They all were.

* * *

**December, 1998**

 

"Cheers!" They all raised their glasses, clinking them together to celebrate Christmas.

Mike, El, Dustin, Max, Lucas and Will were all sat around the Wheeler's (Mike and El) dining table. They were all wearing ridiculous Christmas jumpers and those awful paper hats from inside the Christmas crackers.

The small baby was happily sat in his high chair at the end of the table. Dustin seemed to get on surprisingly well with the kid and would tell him jokes (even though El told Dustin he was too young to understand what was being said) and would tickle him. It made Max smile, but then gave Dustin a firm stare when she saw the hopeful face he had.

"He's so cute."

"No way, we're not going there yet." Max wasn't having a baby any time soon, it wasn't completely off the table but it certainly wouldn't be soon. Dustin had proposed pretty soon after the battle after realising he didn't want to be apart from Max and they were planning on getting married around June.

Will and Lucas had been talking about adopting, it had felt right and after seeing how happy Mike and El were, they knew it was a good idea.

The evening was spent singing Christmas carols, unwrapping presents and eating a massi Christmas dinner as prepared by Mike along with some magical assistance and a bit of input from El. Cooking wasn't exactly her strong suit.

At the end of the night they huddled in the living room. Will layed his head across Lucas' lap who began absentmindedly playing with Will's hair. Max and Dustin were cuddled on the armchair, Max having to almost sit on his lap because it wasn't quite big enough for two, and Mike and El had cuddled on the other arm chair after putting the baby to sleep.

There never was a happier sight. Looking at them laughing and singing together, you'd never have known of the hardships they had had in the past. They may have been through terrible things, but they had been through them together. 

The world was at peace, for now. And that's all they could ask for. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at ending stories. It always sounds so cliché.  
> Anyway thank you so much for reading. I've always wanted to do a Hogwarts au because it combines two of my obsessions - stranger things and harry potter.  
> I loved diving into the world of Hogwarts and being able to use cool spells but it was a little tricky because not only was I trying to make things work with the time period but I also had to try and make it fit within the wizarding world.
> 
> It was probably confusing in some parts but thank you for sticking with it until the end.


End file.
